Lazos que nos unen
by Lusyvg
Summary: Candy era una chica totalmente despreocupada, su familia pertenecía al clan de los Mackintosh, Millonarios y amigos de otro clan de escocia, los Andrew... Luego de una serie de eventos Candy debe casarse con el, con "su mejor amigo"... ¿Como acabara esta unión un tanto "forzada"?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto si hay algún error por ahí solo ignorenlo jaja. Espero mejorar con el tiempo. Saludos a todos! Amo a Albert así que este fic solo se basara en el! Y disfruten el fic...

Aprendiendo a amar...

CAPITULO 1

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose que hacer para remediar la situación en la que accidentalmente se había metido, su madre la había mandado a llamar hacia un rato con uno de los sirvientes, definitivamente este no era su día.

Todo comenzó esa misma mañana, cuando su amigo, un chico apuesto de ojos azules como el mar, cuerpo atlético y musculoso, tan fuerte que podía alzarla sin mucho esfuerzo de personalidad encantadora, le había llamado al jardín. Según el, debía mostrarle algo, su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver que le había regalado un caballo. Ella no tardó mucho en montarse sobre el mismo luego de darle las gracias al caballero que yacía sonriente sobre otro de los caballos. Cabalgaron por un largo rato hasta que se detuvieron en una parte de la propiedad Mackintosh, donde había un lago, su agua era tan pura y cristalina que decidió detenerse junto a su guapo acompañante para, de esa forma, los caballos tomasen un poco de agua. Su acompañante se recostó en el césped y luego, ella puso su cabeza en las piernas de él. Ambos miraban el cielo, era un hermoso atardecer y el clima era agradable, estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos. El frio de la noche fue quien les despertó. Dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban se separó bruscamente de él. -¿¡Que ha pasado!?- Exclamo aturdida mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su guapo amigo.

-Lo siento, creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos y te abrace inconscientemente- fue su respuesta antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta que no estaban solos, allí parada observando la escena se encontraba una de los sirvientes de la mansión Mackintosh, la mujer que desde pequeña la regañaba y le contaba todas sus travesuras a su madre, Gretel, una mujer de cabellos cortos tan marrones como sus ojos, un poco robusta y de personalidad arrogante, la mujer de las pesadillas de Candy, la única mujer del servicio con la que llevaba una relación sumamente mala. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que vio a la mujer correr

.-Le dirá a mi madre, estoy segura-. Pensó para sí.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos?- Exclamo Candy, totalmente fuera de sí, se sentía totalmente desorientada, en su círculo social y época no estaban permitidas esas cosas, mucho menos estar en una parte alejada de la mansión, sola con un hombre.

\- Tranquila Candy, te responderé por cualquier cosa. No dejare que tu reputación se venga abajo por un simple desliz por parte de ambos-. Dijo el tranquilamente y sin decir más la acompaño a la mansión antes de partir hacia la suya.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio en el reloj que ya era hora de dejar de aplazar la llamada de su madre, -Nada bueno saldrá de esto, estoy segura- pensó. Camino lentamente para así, pensar en lo que le diría a su madre, -Una excusa o una mentira piadosa ¿porque no? total nada malo había sucedido entre ambos-. Pensaba.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su madre, Selene, una mujer rubia con los ojos tan azules como el cielo un día claro por las mañanas, de contextura delgada, lucia joven a pesar de su edad tenía una personalidad extrovertida, era una buena anfitriona en la mansión; quien no conociese a la familia Mackintosh diría que Selene y Candy eran hermanas por la similitud de su rostro y hasta de su contextura física aunque sus ojos eran de distinto color, indudablemente eran madre e hija, quien dijese lo contrario estaba ciego. Se armó de valor y entró -¿Me has llamado, madre? -.

-Si- fue su monosilábica respuesta.

¿Que querías decirme madre? –preguntó al ver que no decía nada más.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre, que gritaba como si de ello se le fuese la vida ¡Como es que la servidumbre te vio con ese chico! ¡Durmiendo juntos! ¡En medio del bosque durmiendo abrazados! ¡Y solos! ¡No te das cuenta de lo que pueden decir de ti! ¡No estas casada Candy! ¡Unos de estos días va a hacer que me dé un infarto!-En definitiva este no es mi día- pensó.

-Madre, aunque posiblemente no me creas, nada malo ha sucedido entre nosotros, solo cabalgamos un rato, nos detuvimos cerca del lago, esperamos que los caballos tomasen agua pero sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos ¡No ha sido nuestra culpa! Simplemente fue un error, ambos estábamos cansados no se en que momento llego a abrazarme y por ello la comprometedora situación pero ¡Sé que fue inconscientemente! -.

Miro a su madre, un largo silencio invadió la habitación, hasta que su madre cambio de expresión a una mucho más seria que momentos atrás -Deben casarse, hablaré con tu padre al respecto-. Concluyó su madre.

-Todo es culpa de Gretel, madre ¡Ella siempre ha estado espiándome! Exclamaba Candy totalmente enfurecida

-Agradece que fue ella y no fue alguien más, ahora mismo estarías en boca de todos ¡Seriamos la comidilla de toda la ciudad! ¡Una Mackintosh siendo totalmente desprestigiada! al menos sé que ella no dirá nada al respecto así que por los momentos mantendremos un perfil bajo hasta tu casamiento, puedes retirarte- Dijo tranquilamente Selene.

Salió de la habitación de su madre para dirigirse al jardín -¿Por qué me sucede esto? -Se cuestionó-. -Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas -. Paseaba por los jardines cuando vio a su padre dirigirse hacia ella con una expresión fría y totalmente enojado. -Oh no- pensó.

-Te veo en mi despacho, hija, no quiero armar un escándalo aquí, donde cualquiera puede oírnos- Fue lo único que dijo su padre, Frederick Mackintosh, un hombre alto de ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles en primavera, su cabello que hace poco era castaño claro ahora estaba un poco canoso por el pasar de los años, tenía contextura delgada pero musculoso, pero atractivo aun para su edad. -En definitiva mi padre había sido un hombre muy guapo-Pensó para sí misma. Luego de seguirle hacia su despacho, cerró las puertas tras de sí, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

\- He hablado con tu madre ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?- Su voz sonaba un tanto tranquila pero ella sabía que solo se estaba conteniendo.

-Padre, no es algo que tenía previsto, ¡Fue algo accidental!, no nos hemos dado cuenta en que momento nos quedamos dormidos pero puedo asegurarte que ¡Nada malo ha pasado entre nosotros! , tratando de contener las lágrimas que se avecinaban.

-Hija, concuerdo con tu madre respecto al casamiento, iré a hablar con su familia mañana por la tarde, ¡No dejare que tu reputación y la de nuestra familia se venga abajo!- Dijo firmemente.

-¿Estás hablando en serio padre? ¿Qué hay de mi felicidad? ¿Qué hay del amor? padre, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que no lo amo, ¡solo le veo como un amigo! ¡Y dudo que llegue a sentir algo más por el!-. Incapaz de contener sus lágrimas llevo las manos a su rostro en un intento de que su padre no la viese llorar.

-Hija sé que es difícil pero quizás con el tiempo logren amarse, recuerda que no es un mal chico, podrá hacerte feliz. No aceptare una negativa de tu parte y sé que su familia accederá; luego hablaremos de la fiesta de compromiso.- Dijo relajando su tono de voz.

-Solo te importa el apellido, lo sé, pero no esperes mucho de mí al respecto, no quiero casarme ¡Jamás podría si quiera pensar en besarlo! Y sin más salió corriendo del despacho, cerrando fuertemente las puertas del mismo para dirigirse a su habitación, olvidando por completo todo lo que su madre le había enseñado desde pequeña, los modales.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? ¿Llegare a amarlo? Es cierto que mi padre rara vez se equivoca pero, no puedo pensar en algo más con él, le veo casi como un hermano… un hermano que está muy guapo, pero al fin y al cabo mi mejor amigo. ¿Llegare a ser feliz con él? ¿Será el feliz conmigo? Me sentiría la peor persona del mundo si él fuese infeliz a mi lado, ¿Qué pensará su familia de mi? Ahora que lo pienso, nada bueno luego de lo que ha sucedido ¡Todo es culpa de esa Gretel! ¡No le fue suficiente con amargarme la vida cuando era una niña!- pensaba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que inevitablemente corrían por su rostro. –Sera mejor bañarme, si, quizás solo así logre asimilar todo lo que me está pasando-. Se vistió al salir de la bañare anteriormente preparada por una sirvienta de la mansión, se vistió y se acostó, pensando en los cambios que se acercaban a su vida, se le olvido incluso que tenía hambre, llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta -¡Quien toca así por Dios!- Pensó. Con mala gana abrió la puerta.

-¡Hasta que por fin abres! He estado cerca de cinco minutos aquí parada tocando la puerta- Dijo Dorothy, su fiel dama de compañía.

-Estaba dormida, ayer fue un mal día-. Dijo frotándose los ojos, aun no despertaba del todo.

-Vamos Candy, tienes un rostro terrible, Cuéntame que te ha pasado, soy todo oídos-.

-Está bien- Guio a Dorothy hacia un sofá de su habitación para estar más cómodas y prosiguió.

-Debo casarme-. Finalizo Candy tratando aun de asimilar esas palabras que había dicho.

-Jajajaja te has levantado un poco divertida hoy ¿No querida? ¿Tu casándote? Jajajaja y entonces cuéntame ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¡Es Terry! ¿Verdad? ¡Te casaras con el gran hijo del duque de Grandchester! ¡Wow Candy! ¡Semejante hombre te has conseguido!- Decía Dorothy totalmente emocionada.

-No, no me caso con él y al decir verdad tampoco quiero casarme. Sabes perfectamente que me gusta estar sola por los momentos, ningún chico ha llamado lo suficiente mi atención, creo en el amor y es por ello que ignoro a cualquier pretendiente que llegue a hablar conmigo. Sin embargo, ayer me sucedió esto –Acto seguido relató la historia acontecida el día anterior a Dorothy-. -Y como ves querida amiga no me he salvado de nada, debo casarme con él, con William Albert Andrew.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas tardes! Saludos, gracias a los que leen mi historia, como ya dije anteriormente este es mi primer fic, se que quizas hayan pequeños errores por ahi pero ignorenlos jaja. Tratare de actualizar entr veces por semana, siendo mi primera historia tengo tiempo por los momentos. Sin mas, me despido dejando aqui un nuevo capitulo

¿Llegare a amarle?

CAPITULO 2

Dando por concluida la charla que mantuvo por varios minutos con Dorothy, Candy procedió a arreglarse. –Sera un largo día- pensaba. Luego de un largo baño volvió a su habitación a vestirse. Vio que en su cama reposaba un vestido color verde con encajes –Este vestido será perfecto para hoy- Se vistió, bajando rápidamente a desayunar. Charlando con Dorothy el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

-Buenos días queridos padres- Dijo, haciendo énfasis en "queridos" aún estaba molesta por la decisión tomada.

-Buenos días hija- Respondieron al unísono Selene y Frederick.

-No tienes buen aspecto hoy ¿Sucede algo cariño?- Prosiguió Selene, ajena al enojo de su única hija.

-¡Mama pero que dices! ¡No ves la felicidad que rebosa mi rostro! ¡Estoy exageradamente feliz! ¡Me casare con alguien a quien no amo!- Respondió Candy, totalmente enfurecida y sarcástica.

-Con el tiempo se te pasara- Fue lo último que dijo Selene antes de ordenar a los sirvientes que sirvieran el desayuno. La sala del comedor obtuvo una muy tensa atmósfera pero eso no impidió que los presentes terminaran sus platos.

La mañana paso sin muchos contratiempos, Candy subió a su habitación para cambiarse por ropa de montar, nada la hacia mas feliz y sentirse tan libre como cabalgar, su pasatiempo favorito. Luego de cambiarse bajo rápidamente a las caballerizas en busca de Zafiro -Así había llamado al caballo que le regalo Albert el día anterior- fue en esta ocasión que se dio cuenta de la belleza del caballo, tan blanco como la nieve y ojos color miel–Un caballo muy hermoso-Pensaba mientras le cabalgaba. Se detuvo justo al frente del lago donde despertó entre los brazos de Albert. Tratando de organizar sus pensamientos se acostó sobre el suave pasto. –Es cierto que Albert es un buen chico, nunca dudaría de ello. Sin embargo no le veo como mi esposo- Se incorporó rápidamente cuando escucho pasos provenientes del interior del bosque.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntaba tratando de mantener la compostura, de nada serviría si la viesen asustada, agarro la rama de un árbol y volvió a preguntar más alto -¿Quién está ahí?-

-Disculpa Candy, soy yo, Dorothy, no era mi intención asustarte llevo rato buscándote. Tu padre te espera para el almuerzo- Dijo Dorothy un tanto divertida por la situación en que había puesto a Candy –Vamos, ya puedes bajar eso- Finalizo, riéndose y encaminándose hacia la mansión.

Monto nuevamente a Zafiro, cabalgando hacia la mansión –No puedo estar tranquila en mis ratos libres, espero que a mi queridísimo Albert ¡No se le ocurra exigirme todo mi tiempo!- pensaba. Fue hacia la caballeriza entregando allí a Zafiro a uno de los sirvientes. Se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse nuevamente y cambiarse su ropa de montar por un vestido color crema, sencillo pero elegante y cómodo. Bajo lentamente al comedor –Así no tendré que aguantarme mucho tiempo a mis padres- pensaba. No contaba con que al llegar ni siquiera habían servido la comida.

-Te estábamos esperando, cariño- Dijo su padre.

-Últimamente estas muy lenta, hija- Concluyo su madre ordenando que sirviesen su comida. Candy se limitó a no decir nada al respecto, sería mejor llevar todo en paz, total, aun le quedaba la posibilidad de que Albert quizás se cansara de ella y la dejase para, así, ella conocer a su verdadero amor. Dando por finalizado el almuerzo, Candy se disponía a abandonar el comedor para dirigirse al jardín a leer un libro cuando oyó la voz fuerte y seria de su padre.

-Te espero en el despacho, no tardes- Finalizo y sin más perdió la vista de su padre. Encaminándose al despacho y caminando lentamente pensaba – ¿Qué querrá decirme ahora? ¡Seguro no me casare con Albert!- Esbozó una enorme sonrisa apresurándose para llegar al despacho de su padre.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, cariño?- Pregunto su padre, casi dando saltos en su interior pensando que su hija por fin se había dado cuenta lo que sentía William hacia ella y viceversa. Para el no era un secreto la forma en que ambos jóvenes se miraban, su hija solo era un poco terca pero como iban las cosas seguro no tardarían en darse cuenta de el cariño mutuo.

-¡Es que seguro vas a decirme que no me case con William! ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Candy, totalmente feliz. A juzgar por la expresión que tomo el rostro de su padre, Candy se dio cuenta de que solo estaba suponiendo cosas que no eran, haciéndose ilusiones a sí misma.

-¿De dónde haz sacado semejante patraña, hija?

-Solo lo imagine, llevo horas pensando en que quizás, por un milagro esta boda no se realice-.

-Ya he hablado con los Andrew- Dijo Frederick mientras la miraba fijamente. –Pedirán tu mano la semana que entra, por los momentos William vendrá a visitarte, te cortejara estos días para luego realizar la fiesta de su compromiso- Concluyo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Te noto feliz por este compromiso padre, te beneficia mucho la unión Andrew y Mackintosh ¿No?, ¡De no haber pasado esto, estoy completamente segura que de igual forma terminaría comprometida con el!- Exclamaba Candy totalmente furiosa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Candy? Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien te obligo a estar en el bosque entre los brazos del joven Andrew. Retírate hija, hablaremos luego cuando logres asimilar todos los cambios que vendrán a tu vida- Y sin decir nada más Candy salió al jardín tratando de calmarse.

La semana paso rápidamente, Albert se limito a visitar 3 veces a Candy, sabia que ella seguía molesta. El hacia como si nada pasara, continuando así con una amistad un poco tensa. Los días que la visito evito hablar de su compromiso o boda, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que, con tan solo mencionar el tema, ella podría hasta dejar de hablarle por un largo tiempo. Hablaban de temas triviales o daban cortos paseos por el jardín, la única diferencia era que esta vez, las visitas eran supervisadas por Gretel, quien ahora, era como la dama de compañía de Candy. Selene no quería que hubiesen habladurías por la ciudad, ya había tenido suficiente con la embarazosa situación de enterarse que Candy dormía sola en el bosque entre los brazos de Albert, sin casarse.

Ese día Candy amaneció mas tensa de lo normal en los últimos días -Hoy es el día en que pedirán mi mano- pensaba. Diriendose a la bañera, debía estar lista pronto para bajar a desayunar, se le hacia tarde. Luego de un corto baño y de ponerse un vestido sencillo pero elegante. El desayuno paso en total silencio, nadie decía nada, los padres de Candy sabían que era mejor asi, cualquier comentario seria tomado a mal y solo seria echarle mas leña al fuego. Terminaron su desayuno y Candy se dirigió al jardín -Debo despejar mi mente- Pensaba. -Mejor leeré un libro-. Se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de una fuente de la mansión Mackintosh y estuvo allí cerca de 10 minutos hasta que, escucho como la llamaban -Rayos- pensó.

-Candy, tienes visita- Le informo Dorothy a Candy.

-¡No puedo estar tranquila! ¿Quién es?-

-El joven Andrew y su familia, están reunidos en el salón principal, debes ir, tus padres solicitan tu presencia- Dorothy llego a sentir compasión por su querida Candy, no eran cercanas respecto a la edad, Candy solo tenía 17 años y ella 32, la vio crecer, jugaba con ella cuando era aún una adolescente, la veía como su hermana y luego de quedar huérfana y sin un lugar a donde ir, los padres de Candy, al ver la unión tan cercana entre ambas, decidieron hacer de Dorothy su dama de compañía, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo Dorothy tenía más trabajo en la mansión Mackintosh, era también la ama de llaves y ya no parecía la dama de compañía de Candy.

–Debes cambiarte, Candy, tu vestido está muy simple para esta ocasión, ven te acompaño a tu habitación para prepararte el baño y buscarte un vestido adecuado- El camino hacia la habitación de Candy fue totalmente silencioso, Dorothy se daba cuenta de que Candy parecía muerta en vida por la forma en la que caminaba, también se daba cuenta de que su mente no estaba allí, en definitiva, Candy estaba siendo víctima de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Ya estas lista? Recuerda que debemos bajar rápido- Decía Dorothy mientras terminaba de buscar los accesorios que le pondría a Candy.

-Sí, me gusta estar un largo rato en la bañera- Tras un breve silencio, continuó. –Es una forma de olvidarme de todo- No se dijeron más nada Candy procedió a vestirse con un vestido muy extravagante para su gusto, color azul –Como los ojos de mi "amado"- pensaba. Una vez arreglada bajo al salón principal, despidiéndose de Dorothy en la puerta de la entrada a la misma. Saludó educadamente a los presentes mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes señores Andrew, un gusto volver a verles luego de varios meses- William Andrew y Priscilla Andrew, padres de Rosemary Andrew y William Albert Andrew, unos señores de mediana edad, algo canosos por sus años pero aun conservando cierto atractivo, Él era rubio aunque ahora no se le notase mucho, alto, con ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los de su hijo y ella tenía los cabellos color Castaño claro, casi rubia, tenía ojos grises como el cielo nublado, delgada. En definitiva la belleza de Priscilla era innegable a pesar de su edad.

-¡Oh Candy, querida! ¡Estas más hermosa que nunca!- Exclamo Priscilla Acercándose a su futura nuera para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-Si, en definitiva, estas hermosa querida Candy. No me sorprende que William se haya enamorado de ti- Dijo el señor William, no se imaginaba que Candy no sabía absolutamente nada sobre los sentimientos de su hijo hacia ella. –Esto debe ser un sueño- pensó Candy –Es imposible que el sienta algo por mí, seguramente lo dice por cortesía-

\- Bueno padre creo que estás hablando de mas- y aclarándose la garganta se dirigió al señor Mackintosh- He venido a pedir la mano de su hija, estoy completamente enamorado y no me imagino la vida sin estar con ella- Dijo Albert. –Sí, esto es una pesadilla- pensaba Candy

-Tienen mi permiso y bendición para casarse- Dijo el señor Mackintosh sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- Exclamo Selene – ¿Les gustaría cenar con nosotros?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondieron al unísono William y Priscilla Andrew. -Sera un placer para nosotros acompañarles- Continuo el señor William.

-Bueno, me retiro a mi habitación, nos vemos en la cena- Decía Candy haciendo una breve reverencia a sus futuros suegros y aun tratando de asimilar las palabras de Albert. -Quizás solo lo ha dicho porque sus padres no saben nada sobre lo acontecido el día anterior, sí, eso debe ser- Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que su prometido la seguía.

-Necesitamos hablar, Candy-

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nuestros sentimientos.

-No creo que haya mucho que decir, sabes que te quiero, pero más de eso no hay.

-Pero yo te amo y lo he hecho desde que te conocí hace 10 años, cuando mis padres invitaron a tu familia a nuestra reunión, aún recuerdo el vestido color rosa que llevabas puesto, te veías tan tierna. Me dije a mi mismo que algún día serias mi esposa, me acerque a ti para hablarte y desde allí creció nuestra amistad ¡No sabes cómo me moría lentamente cada vez que me decías que solo me querías como un amigo! Se perfectamente que las circunstancias de nuestro casamiento no son las mejores pero haré lo posible por enamorarte pues sé, que algún día llegaras a amarme tanto como yo lo hago dijo más, simplemente volvió al salón principal donde se encontraban sus padres y futuros suegros dejando a Candy aún más confundida que antes. -¿Por qué esta tan seguro de sí mismo? ¿De verdad llegare a amarlo? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de sus sentimientos por mi tiempo atrás?- Hecha un mar de lágrimas corrió todo lo que su vestido la dejaba a su habitación. –Quiero a Albert pero luego de escuchar todo sentí algo en mi interior que no pensé que llegaría a sentir- pensaba mientras miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación preguntándose qué sería de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

¡He estado de tan buen humor que he decidido publicar otro capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten, gracias a las que leen mi historia y dejan sus review. ¡Me hacen sumamente feliz! bueno, ahora si, espero que disfruten el capitulo. ¡Un abrazo para todas las que me leen! Y, por cierto, ¡Actualizare cuantas veces pueda por semana! Saludos!

 ** _Queriéndolo cada vez mas..._**

 ** _CAPITULO 3_**

Se la pasó un largo rato en su habitación, pensando en todo lo acontecido. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta –Adelante- Dijo Candy.

-Tienes visita nuevamente, Candy- Anunció Dorothy.

-¿Quién es ahora?

-La señorita Annie Britter.

-Oh, ¡Por fin alguien de mi agrado! Bajaré en un momento, creo que no es necesario mirarme en el espejo para saber que tengo un aspecto terrible.

-Siempre tan perspicaz, Candy- Finalizó Dorothy, saliendo de la habitación. –Bien, al menos con Annie podré desahogarme- Pensó mientras se arreglaba y cambiaba su vestido por algún otro mucho más cómodo. Miro en su armario y encontró uno color rosa, sencillo pero elegante –Bien al menos con esto si quiera podré caminar libremente-. Luego de haberse arreglado bajó rápidamente al salón principal donde se encontraría con su amiga. -Annie, una chica con ojos azules, delgada y cabellos negros, ademas de tener 17 años al igual que Candy.

-¡Se me han hecho eternas estas 2 semanas sin verte Annie! ¡Han sucedido tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar! así que cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va tu relación con Archie?-¡Oh, Candy! Haces tantas preguntas. He estado bien, mi relación con Archie va cada vez mejor.

-¡Me alegra tanto escuchar eso! ¡Al menos tu estas bien! En cambio yo, cada vez me ocurre algo…

-¡Vamos amiga! No creo que sea tan malo ¡Cuéntame!

-Debo casarme con Albert.

-¿Estas de broma?- pregunto Annie, sin embargo, al ver la reacción tan seria de Candy, prosiguió –Oh- llevándose las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa continuó –No puede ser cierto.

-Lo es, nos han pillado durmiendo juntos en el bosque, el problema es que yo le recuerdo un poco alejado de mí y, cuando desperté, el me abrazaba como si fuese algo que debía proteger sobre cualquier cosa-. Candy, al ver que su amiga ponía cara de horror procedió a aclarar lo que había dicho –Anda, no me mires así, nada malo ocurrió, solo nos hemos quedado dormidos, no contábamos con que Gretel estaba cerca merodeando por ahí.

-Lo entiendo, ¿No te parece algo extraño que William te abrazara? Y si, ¿Fue apropósito? ¿No has pensado en ello?

-La verdad, ahora que lo dices… no lo había pensado.

-Ves, tienes que ver que ha pasado allí.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para indagar en lo sucedido.

-Lo peor es quedarse con la duda, aunque, si te soy sincera, siempre he pensado que William es el hombre perfecto para ti.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-La forma en que te mira, quizás nadie llegue a mirarte así, con tanta devoción.

-¿Tu sabias que el sentía algo por mí?

-La verdad es que, no… sólo me he dado cuenta por cómo te trata y, además, no pasan desapercibidas sus miradas.

-Al parecer he sido la única ciega, ya él me ha confesado todo lo que siente por mí.

-¿En serio? ¡Que emoción!

-De hecho, no me lo esperaba, quizás llegué a pensar que él estaba igual o peor que yo respecto a casarnos.

-Todo sucede por algo, Candy.

-Y no lo dudo… creo que empiezo a sentir algo por el… solo que no estoy segura de que es.

-Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, después de todo ¡Te estas casando con el soltero más cotizado! ¡El soltero de oro! ¡Y lo tienes a tus pies! ¡Serás la envidia de todas las solteronas y las madres de las mismas!

-Quiero ver la cara de Elisa Legan cuando se entere.

-¡Yo igual! ¡Sudará envidia!

-Anda, no exageres.

-¡Sabes que es cierto, Candy!

-Bueno, sí, quizás en ello no estés equivocada, recuerdo como me miraba en las reuniones cuando Albert se acercaba a mí.

-¡Ves! ¡No hay que indagar mucho para saber que está loca por tu William!

-¿Mi?

-Ay, Candy. Lo mejor es que aclares tus sentimientos y dejes de negar lo que sientes. Puedo asegurarte que estas enamorada de él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo jamás he sentido algo más por el!

-¿Qué tan cercana eres a otros caballeros? Piénsalo. –Candy miraba a su amiga, tratando de persuadirla pero sabía que sería imposible, Annie no iba a rendirse hasta obtener una respuesta –Como te gusta molestarme Annie- Pensó.

-Vale, es cierto que solo a él le tengo tanta confianza…

-Continúa, que solo eso no es.

-También es cierto que desde que lo conozco nos hemos llevado bien y paso mucho tiempo junto a él.

-Prosigue…

-Además con el comparto todos mis secretos, cosas que se me pasan por la mente, podría decirse que he pasado más tiempo con el que con mis propios padres.

-¿Y si Albert se enamora de otra chica? ¿Qué harías? ¿Cómo reaccionarías?- Cuando Annie vio la expresión del rostro de Candy, supo que había dado en el blanco.

-Yo… bueno… yo… no sé qué haría…

-Tienes mucho en que pensar, Candy, por ahora, debo irme, mis padres me esperan para la cena, ya sabes lo estrictos que son respecto a eso.

-Sí, lo sé, bueno Annie, nos veremos pronto- Annie se fue dejando a una muy pensativa Candy. –Lo que me faltaba, no saber que siento por Albert- Caminó hasta el jardín viendo a lo lejos la figura de Albert. –Quizás sea bueno hablar con él.

-Yo… quería hablar contigo- Dijo Candy mientras miraba los ojos azules de Albert.

-Claro, dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Bueno… no sé por dónde empezar, sabes que es un poco difícil para mí toda esta situación.

-También lo es para mí, aunque no lo parezca, nada me haría más desdichado que atarte a mí y que seas infeliz, yo, simplemente… no podría.

-Creo que mis sentimientos por ti han estado ocultos por mucho tiempo… siempre creí quererte como un hermano, ya sabes, un cariño fraternal… pero, hablando con Annie me he dado cuenta de que no hay una sola pizca de fraternal en mis sentimientos por ti, te quiero, Albert.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña.

-Yo… quería preguntarte algo más.

-Claro, ¿Qué deseas saber?

-¿Por qué me has abrazado, Albert? Ya sabes, el día en que nos descubrieron. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Les contaste todo lo que sucedió?

-Creo que fue un acto inconsciente, llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndote tan cerca de mi… quizás estando dormido tuve un sueño y te abrace… respecto a mis padres, sólo saben que nos casaremos, creen que es por amor. Antes de que tu padre se viese con mis padres, hable con él, le dije que era mejor decir que nos casaríamos por amor, así, tu nombre no sería manchado. Solo sé que en la reunión se habló sobre otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con nuestro casamiento. Debo suponer que tu padre me dejó ese trabajo a mí, de esa manera hice como si tu padre estuviese ajeno a todo y le informe que quería casarme contigo, que estaba muy enamorado de ti. Luego de ello procedimos a hacer una reunión aquí, para pedir más formalmente tu mano, frente a tus padres.

-Ah… ahora entiendo, Albert…- No pudo decir más nada, cuando él tomó dulcemente su rostro y la besó, un beso cargado de necesidad, lento, demostrando así, los sentimientos de ambos, Candy se limitó a seguir con el beso como podía, era totalmente inexperta. Se apartaron cuando les faltó aire para continuar.

-Te amo, Candy.

-Te quiero, Albert.- Los padres de ambos observaban desde una de las ventanas totalmente divertidos ante la situación.

-¡Te dije Selene! ¡Ellos se aman!- Exclamaba totalmente emocionado Frederick.

-¡Ya era hora! Me dolía ver a mi hijo a veces tan pensativo mirando algún punto fijo en las ventanas- Decía Priscilla.

-Solo necesitaban un empujón, ¡su hija es muy terca!- Dijo William mirando a Frederick y luego a Selene.

-¡Fue una buena idea hacer que Gretel les vigilara!- Continuaba Frederick.

-Solo espero que nunca se den cuenta de esa pequeña trampa ¡Fue una suerte que su hijo le abrazara!, y, aunque al principio me enoje por la osadía de su hijo ¡Era la excusa perfecta para hacerlos casar! – Decía alegremente Selene.

-¡Oh vamos!, pobre de mí muchacho ¡10 años enamorado de la misma chica! De no ser por Rosemary que nos contaba todo de su hermano en lo que respecta al amor, quizás hubiésemos tardado más en darnos cuenta de los sentimientos de él hacia su hija- Decía William.

-¡Estas ciego entonces! Desde que se conocieron supe que su hijo se había enamorado de mi hija ¿Qué chico no se enamoraría de Candy? Es tan dulce como su nombre y sumamente hermosa, como su madre- Y mientras miraba con devoción a su esposa, prosiguió. –Candy no muestra interés por ningún chico, sin embargo, noté que con William, todo era distinto.

-Lo sé, nos hemos dado cuenta de ello, Candy, al igual que mi hijo, rebosan amor, no entiendo como su hija no se ha dado cuenta de esos sentimientos hacia él- Decía Priscilla mientras miraba por la ventana como Albert y Candy se perseguían continúo. –Se ven tan hermosos juntos, hacen tan bella pareja, sería bueno casarles pronto, no creo que Candy tarde mucho en darse cuenta de lo enamorada que está, y, sinceramente lo que aquí menos deseamos es que ahora sí hagan algo totalmente indebido.

-¡Mi hija sería totalmente incapaz de hacer semejante cosa fuera de matrimonio!- Gritó enfurecido Frederick

-Oh vamos, querido, tranquilízate. Están enamorados, míralos. –Y mientras señalaba un punto en el jardín, continuó. –Nosotros también fuimos jóvenes, corazón.

-Tienes razón en eso, hay que programar la fiesta de compromiso para dentro de un mes y el casamiento dentro de 6 meses ¿Están de acuerdo?- Dijo Frederick, totalmente tranquilo, sólo su esposa podía tranquilizarle de esa forma.

-¡6 meses es muy poco tiempo para todo lo que hay que organizar!- Exclamó Priscilla, y, viendo el rostro de Selene supo que ambas estaban de acuerdo respecto al tiempo, era muy poco, muy limitado.

-Pues tendrán que hacer milagros junto a la hermana de William, Elroy, ella es buena en los eventos. No será más el tiempo y mucho menos ahora que me han metido en la cabeza lo enamorados que están y lo que podrían hacer- Dijo Totalmente serio Frederick mirando a William para obtener su confirmación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Frederick.

-Entonces ¡Decidido! Hay que hablar con nuestros hijos para informarles la decisión- Concluyó Frederick mientras abandonaba la habitación junto a William.

-¡Nuestros nietos serán preciosos!- Exclamo emocionada Selene.

-¡No dudo de ello! Lo único que espero es que sepan contenerse, ese beso puede pasar a algo más- Dijo con un rostro de preocupación Priscilla.

-Tienes razón, quizás no fue tan mala idea casarlos pronto ¡Ojalá todo nos salga como lo hemos planeado!- Comentó Selene mientras se dirigía a la sala del comedor para ordenar a servir la cena.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno queridas lectoras ¡Les he traído otro capitulo! espero que lo disfruten, saludos a las que me leen, y a las que dejan sus review ¡No saben como las quiero! He decidido continuar con la historia gracias a la motivación que me transmiten, veré si actualizo nuevamente mañana o pasado mañana, dispongo de tiempo puesto a que estoy de vacaciones así que, ¡A disfrutar mientras pueda! y, en este caso, disfrutar seria escribir. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 _ **Amando lentamente**_

 _ **CAPITULO IV**_

-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Basta!- Decía Candy mientras corría para alejarse de Albert. –Mi madre me regañará ¡Mira mi vestido!

-No te preocupes por eso, es lo de menos ¡No parare de perseguirte hasta que consiga atraparte!

-Creo que comenzará a llover, mira el cielo.

-¿Y? quizás sea mejor así ¿No crees?

-¡Pero, qué dices!- Exclamó Candy mientras que Albert consiguió atraparla.

-¡Ahora eres mía! ¡No te soltaré!- Dijo Albert mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Llamaré a mis padres!- Dijo Candy en todo divertido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me harán mis futuros suegros?

-¡Lo más probable es que nos casen más rápido! ¿Tú quieres eso?

-No me molestaría en lo absoluto, me encanta esa idea ¡Llama a tus padres!

-¿Estas muy divertido, señor Andrew?

-Como no lo imaginas, futura señora Andrew–. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, acercándose lentamente para otro beso cuando, sin previo aviso, Candy resbaló, llevándose consigo a Albert.

-¡Candy! ¡Qué haces! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

-Sí, pero nuestras ropas no, hemos caído a un charco de lodo, por si no te has fijado.

-¡Oh, rayos! No me había fijado, estaba más preocupado por ti.

-Ven, vamos a cambiarnos.

-Candy, si no te has dado cuenta, no traje ropa conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero siempre has dejado ropa aquí, de cuando te quedabas con tus padres.

-¡Quizás esa ropa ni me quede! ¡Era un adolescente aún la última vez que vine!

-¡Te aseguro que sí! Ven, antes que nos llamen a cenar-. Finalizó Candy dirigiéndose entre risas a la habitación de huéspedes donde había ropa de Albert. –Mira, ¡tienes hasta de donde elegir!

-¿Es una broma? ¡Aquí no me entra ni una pierna!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Solo han pasado 7 años!

-Sí, cuando tenía Dieciséis años y era totalmente delgado.

-Había olvidado que me llevas unos años.

-¡Y eso no impidió que te amara con tanta intensidad!

-Bueno-. Levemente sonrojada, continuó - Cámbiate, te espero.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Quiero ver como quedas, apúrate-. Y sin decir más Albert se dirigió al baño a arreglarse, notó que el pantalón le había quedado bastante apretado pero logro disimularlo con una camisa un poco ancha que tenía. Viéndose listo, salió a la habitación.

-Voltéate-. Ordenó Candy.

-Está bien-. Respondió Albert mientras se daba vuelta. ¿En que estará pensando Candy?- Se preguntó Albert.

Siendo incapaz de contener la risa, Candy, rio a carcajadas, tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué te ríes así?

-Es que, se han roto tus pantalones, obviamente, no cabes ahí, le diré a tus padres que manden por ropa limpia a tu mansión, mientras tanto, ponte esto –Le dio un albornoz y continuó hablando-. Sabía que no te quedaría pero ¡No pude contenerme! ¡He visto al gran William Albert Andrew con los pantalones rotos! ¡Y con calzoncillos de ositos!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Son los más cómodos que tengo!

-Es mejor que me retire, iré a avisar a tus padres y luego me cambiaré ¡Que gracioso! ¡Contigo paso los mejores momentos!

-¡Ríete de mis desgracias, insensible!- Dijo Albert mientras fingía indignación y viendo salir a Candy de la habitación, dijo para sí mismo –Cada vez, te amo más, mi pequeña.

Mientras tanto, Candy caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos –No quiero que me vean correr, no soportaría otro regaño-. Se dirigió al salón principal donde se encontraban sus padres y los de Albert. –Señores Andrew, como pueden ver Albert y yo hemos tenido un accidente y ambos estamos sucios, Albert no tiene ropa limpia aquí así que veo conveniente que ordenen a un sirviente traerle ropa limpia, yo iré a bañarme mientras tanto- Al ver la reacción de los presentes, vio que necesitaba aclarar el accidente acontecido. –He resbalado, íbamos tomados de las manos así que lo he llevado conmigo al suelo, justo sobre un gran charco de lodo.

-¿Agarrados de las manos?- Preguntó incrédulo Frederick.

-Eh, sí, paseábamos por el jardín, bueno ¡Me iré a arreglar! ¡Nos vemos en la cena!- Concluyó Candy totalmente nerviosa yéndose a su habitación.

-Iré a avisarle a algún sirviente que manden ropa para William, con permiso- Decía Priscilla mientras se retiraba del salón.

-Esos jóvenes, ¡Hacen que se me pongan los pelos de punta!- Decía divertido William.

-¿Cómo han podido resbalarse?- Trató de indagar Selene.

-No me sorprendería que Candy lo haya hecho apropósito, siempre le ha gustado hacer bromas, sin importarle que ella quede involucrada también- Dijo Frederick.

-Son tal para cual, William también hace bromas ¡Pobre de mí Rosemary! Desde que él tenía 6 años le ha aguantado cada una de sus pequeñas trampas, desde picante en su comida hasta llenarla de lodo cada vez que estaban en el jardín leyendo algo, al menos, esta vez ¡Ha visto que no es gracioso estar lleno de lodo!- Espetó el señor William, viendo llegar nuevamente a Priscilla.

-Todo solucionado, en unos 20 minutos estará aquí el carruaje con ropa para William, es una suerte que vivamos cerca-. Comentó Priscilla.

-¡Efectivamente! Tantos recuerdos de nuestras familias juntas desde hace 10 años-. Afirmaba con un gesto de tristeza Selene.

-¡Y los que pasamos juntos en nuestra juventud! ¿Recuerdan nuestros veranos en Escocia?- Dijo William evocando recuerdos.

-¡Como olvidar que Priscilla y tú se escondían tras los arbustos para darse besos!- Continuó Frederick viendo como Priscilla se sonrojaba.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No éramos los únicos!- Exclamó Priscilla.

-Concuerdo contigo, querida, hicimos muchas cosas en nuestra juventud-Finalizó William. Hablaron sobre cosas ocurridas en su juventud hasta que vieron a Candy y Albert entrando al salón.

-¡Bien! Ya que estamos listos, ordenare que sirvan la cena, vayamos al comedor- Añadió Selene. Las dos familias se dirigieron al comedor y, mientras comían hablaban sobre el casamiento.

-La fiesta de compromiso es en 1 mes y la boda en 6 meses-. Informó Frederick.

-¡¿Tan pronto?!- Exclamaron al unísono Candy y Albert totalmente sorprendidos, si bien era cierto que sabían que tendrían que casarse en un tiempo, nunca se imaginaron que sería tan pronto.

-Sí, ya hemos hablado al respecto y estamos de acuerdo-. Continuó Frederick.

-Bien, lo entiendo-. Dijo Candy no muy convencida, mirando a Albert esperando ver cualquier reacción, pero no logró ver nada, él estaba totalmente tranquilo ante la información dada. La cena transcurrió un poco tensa luego de haberse anunciado la fecha de la boda. Llegando así la hora de que los Andrew partieran a su Mansión. Viendo partir el carruaje de los mismos, quedaron Selene y Candy.

-Se ven muy bellos juntos, querida-. Dijo Selene a su hija.

-Estoy un poco confundida, madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí, se suponía que era mi mejor amigo y ahora…

-¿Y ahora?

-Lo quiero- Dijo Candy y, guardando un breve silencio, continuó- Lo quiero más de lo que podría haber imaginado alguna vez.

-Son buenas noticias, hija.

-Lo sé, así como sé que será un buen esposo ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, madre?

-Por supuesto, cariño.

-¿Por qué han decidido casarnos tan pronto?

-Oh, cariño, no sé si quieras saberlo, ha sido decisión de tu padre mayormente.

-No me dejes con la duda, madre.

-Bien, los hemos visto besándose en el jardín, tu padre pensó que, en cuanto menor sea el tiempo para que se casen, sería lo mejor.

-¿Por qué?, es decir, ¿Qué tiene de malo un beso?

-En que podría convertirse en algo más, cariño.

-Oh, ahora comprendo.

-No te lo tomes a mal, querida, tu padre sólo está un poco celoso.

-Realmente, no lo dudo, iré a mi habitación, hasta mañana, madre, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hija.

Y sin decir más, Candy se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes ordenar a los sirvientes que le preparasen la bañera. –Tengo tanto en que pensar- Se decía a sí misma y, viendo que ya su baño estaba listo, se preparó para meterse en la bañera, con agua tibia y pétalos de rosa. –El momento más relajante del día, sin duda-. Luego de un rato, decidió salir cuando ya su agua se empezaba a poner fría –Lo que menos necesito ahora es enfermarme-. Se vistió y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente, se arregló para desayunar con sus padres.

-Luces muy bien, querida, buenos días-. Dijo Selene

-Bueno, quizás sea el efecto enamorarse-. Dijo Candy.

-¿Enamorarse? ¿De quién?- Preguntó celoso Frederick.

-¡Oh, mi dulce padre! Cada vez quiero más a Albert.

-¡Eso es una buena noticia!- Dijo emocionada Selene.

-Si, como no-. Añadió sarcástico Frederick. Luego de desayunar, Candy recibió la visita de Annie.

-¡Luces radiante, Candy!

-¡Tú también, Annie!

-¿Quieres ir a comprar algunos vestidos? Sabes que no soy muy buena eligiendo las telas como tu… ¡Necesito ayuda siempre!

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuántos mandaras a hacer?

-Tengo pensados unos 2 o 3.

-¡Esta bien, Vamos!- Ambas salieron en uno de los carruajes de la familia Mackintosh junto a Gretel, quien ahora era la dama de compañía de Candy a petición de Selene. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la tienda de Marie, una modista francesa.

-¡Oh! ¡Mis mejores clientas! ¡Pasen queridas! ¿Qué desean probarse? ¿O prefieren que haga un vestido a su medida?- Exclamó con entusiasmo Marie.

-¡Hola, Marie! Bien, por mi parte quiero que me hagas 3 vestidos a mi medida.

-¡Llegas justo a tiempo! ¡Estás de suerte! ¡Justo hoy me han llegado estas telas directamente de Paris! Ven, ¡Míralas! ¡Están preciosas!-. Candy viendo las telas quedó anonadada por la belleza de las mismas.

-¡Oh, son preciosas!

-¡Lo mejor de lo mejor para mis clientes favoritas! Ahora, ¿Qué desea usted señorita Annie?

-Bueno, yo quisiera probarme el vestido que está allí- Dijo Annie señalando hacia una esquina, un vestido de color blanco con un toque de negro.

-¡Justo ese lo he terminado hace 2 días! ¡Mi obra más reciente! Ven, pruébatelo si quieres, Clarisse te ayudará en lo que yo le tomo las medidas a la Señorita Candy nuevamente, veo que ha engordado un poco.

-¡¿Qué dices, Marie?!- Exclamo Candy.

-Lo siento, es sólo que tenía cerca de 1 mes sin verte y te noto distinta.

-Tranquila, tómame las medidas que necesites.

-Claro, ¿De qué color quieres tus vestidos?

-¡Sorpréndeme! Aunque, eso sí, que no sean tan extravagantes, sabes que me gusta lo simple.

-¡Como lo desee, señorita Candy!-. Finalizó Marie, terminando de tomarle las medidas a Candy.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Dijo Annie.

-¡Oh, Annie! ¡Ese vestido es perfecto para ti!

-¿Eso crees, Candy?

-¡Claro que sí! Deberías llevarlo.

-Lo hare, iré a cambiarme nuevamente, ¿Ya han tomado tus medidas?

-¡Si!

-Y, ¿Si engordaste?

-¡Muy graciosa, Annie Britter!

-Como no lo imaginas, Candice Mackintosh.- Añadió Annie guiñándole un ojo a Candy y guiándose a los vestidores.

Candy se quedó esperando a Annie para retirarse a su mansión cuando oyó la voz chillona de Elisa Legan en la puerta de la tienda, poco después cuando Elisa fijarse que Candy estaba allí, se aproximó hecha una fiera.

-¿Cómo hiciste para engatusar a mi William?- Dijo enfada Elisa.

-¿Mi? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Desde siempre! ¡Desde que yo tenía 7 años! ¡Sabias que era mío y me lo robaste!

-Nunca te he robado nada, él siempre ha sido mío, lo sabes.

-¡Nunca ha sido tuyo!

-Claro que sí ¿Por qué crees que vamos a casarnos?-. Al oír lo que acababa de decir Candy, Elisa palideció, ella sabía que William estaba enamorado de Candy, se había enterado hace poco, pero nunca le informaron que se casarían, Candy, al ver que había logrado su objetivo, continuó. –Tu familia está invitada a nuestra fiesta de compromiso en un mes, te informo desde antes, desde luego la invitación llegara pronto a manos de tus padres, ¡Me hará tan feliz tu presencia! ¡No dudes en asistir, querida!- Y sin más, Candy se retiró junto a Annie, que acababa de pagar su vestido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Candy?- Preguntó Annie.

-¡Esa bruja! ¡Me saca de mis casillas! De saber que me la encontraría aquí, quizás hubiese pensado dos veces el venir, sin embargo, al ver su cara cuando le dije que mi Albert y yo nos casaremos, ¡Ha valido la pena!

-¿Mi? ¿Alguien está profundamente enamorada de un rubio?

-¿Quizás?

-¿Aún no aclaras tus sentimientos?

-Es un poco difícil, Annie, pero le quiero cada día más.

-Bueno, entiendo eso, es bueno ¡No hay nada más hermoso que casarse con quien se ama! ¿No crees?

-Vas muy rápido, quiero esperar a ver qué sucede a medida que pasa el tiempo, ahora, deja de preguntar tanto y vamos al carruaje, antes de que Gretel sospeche cosas que no son y, para variar quiero ir a comer algún dulce.

-¡Oh! Vamos entonces a la pastelería que queda cerca de las oficinas Andrew, ¡Son los mejores!

-Bueno, ¡Vamos!- Y sin más se subieron al carruaje para dirigirse a la pastelería.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muy buenas tardes! Aquí esta el capitulo V. Gracias por sus review, besos y abrazos a la distancia! actualizo nuevamente en dos o tres días! Saludos queridas lectoras!

 ** _Un amor tan grande como el océano_**

 ** _Capitulo V._**

Llegaron a la pastelería, bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a una de las mesas, ubicada en la terraza, podría decirse que allí se encontraban las mejores mesas si querías deleitar tus ojos, pues tenían una vista muy bella de la ciudad y, más atrás, las montañas. Se sentaron y esperaron a que les atendiesen, no muy lejos de allí, en otra mesa se encontraba Gretel junto al cochero. Poco después de llegar, exactamente unos dos minutos se les acerco un chico para pedir sus órdenes.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenidas ¿Qué desea ordenar, señorita Mackintosh?

-Creo que yo tomare un pastel de chocolate y, de tomar, leche, por favor.

-Está bien ¿Qué desea usted, señorita Britter?

-Oh, yo prefiero solo unos crepes con crema, y un vaso de leche también, por favor.

-Por supuesto, señoritas, ya les traigo su orden-. Sin decir más, el chico fue hacia un lado del establecimiento, donde es de suponerse que sea la cocina.

-Candy, mira ¡Es Patty!

-¡Patty!- Exclamó Candy levantándose de su asiento para darle un abrazo efusivo a su amiga, más atrás venia Annie, al momento de Candy separarse de Patty, Annie le abrazó también. – ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Patty!

-¡Oh, mis amigas! Acabo de regresar, recuerden que me había ido de vacaciones a Londres-. Dijo Patty.

-¡Cierto, se me había olvidado! ¡Llegue a pensar que te habías olvidado de nosotras!- Dijo Annie haciendo un puchero.

-¡Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes! Son como mis hermanas, hemos crecido juntas, y, ninguna de nosotras tuvo hermanos- Dijo Patty.

-Te equivocas Patty, nosotras somos hermanas, quizás no por consanguinidad, pero sí de corazón-. Continuó Candy.

-¡No nos pongamos sentimentales! Vamos a sentarnos y continuar la charla desde allí ¡Tienen que contarme todo lo que ha sucedido desde que me fui!- Dijo Patty, yendo junto a las chicas a la mesa donde anteriormente estaban solo Annie y Candy.

-Bien, cuéntenme ¿Ha pasado algo interesante desde que me fui?

-Sí, me voy a casar-. Soltó Candy, casi riéndose por la reacción de Patty.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Sí, me voy a casar.

-¿Con quién? No me digas que con el odioso hijo del duque de Grandchester.

-Oh, vamos ¿Por qué todos creen que con él?

-Quizás sea porque fue el único chico por el que alguna vez te vi sólo un poco interesada, cuando estábamos en Escocia, en las vacaciones de hace 1 año, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, recuerdo al pobre de Albert, se le notaban los celos.

-¿Tu sabias que él estaba enamorado de mí?

-Candy, a veces eres muy perspicaz, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, fuiste la única ciega ¡Albert ha sido muy obvio desde el principio! ¡Todos sabemos lo loco que esta por ti!

-¿Para ti, desde cuando fue el principio?

-Varios años, Candy, y, quizás más de los que recuerdo, muchas veces cuando aún éramos unas niñas, Albert te miraba con mucho amor, te defendía ¡Incluso de sus sobrinos! ¿Recuerdas que tú, Anthony, Stear y Archie discutían mucho? ¡Era tan raro pasar algún rato junto a ellos en total tranquilidad!

-Bueno, me casare con Albert.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Por fin te enamoraste de él! ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

-Bueno, nos hemos quedado dormidos en el bosque, solo dormir, no pienses nada malo porque más de eso ¡No sucedió! Y, bueno, Gretel, para variar, me seguía. Les ha contado todo a mis padres y, me han obligado a casarme con él.

-¡Candy! ¿Quién no querría casarse con él? Es guapo, ¡También el futuro patriarca de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Escocia! ¡Lo tienes a tus pies posiblemente desde que tenías menos de 10 años, si mis cálculos son correctos y mi memoria no me falla! ¡Estoy segura que serás la envidia de todas las solteronas!

-Bueno, respecto a eso, ya he tenido problemas con una.

-Sí, nos hemos encontrado con Elisa Legan, hace un rato, mientras comprábamos unos vestidos- Continuó Annie.

-Esa chica nunca me agradó, siempre tan arrogante-. Dijo Patty mientras servían los postres de sus amigas.

-¿Desea usted algo, señorita O 'Brian?

-Sí, pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche también, por favor.

-Bueno, en seguida traigo su orden, Señorita-. Finalizó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Y bien, Patty? ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?- Preguntó Annie.

-Bueno, Stear estaba en Londres también, nos hemos encontrado y salimos juntos, junto a mi familia, al parecer, mis padres están felices de que sea el quien me corteje.

-¿No les parece gracioso que hayamos terminado enamoradas de los Andrew?- Dijo en un tono risueño Annie, observando cómo se retiraba nuevamente el chico que las atendió al dejar la orden de Patty.

-¡Esto está muy bueno!- Exclamo Patty.

-¡Por algo es la mejor pastelería de la ciudad! ¡Aquí están los mejores postres!- Dijo Candy.

-¡Y cerca de las oficinas de tu amado!- Dijo Annie.

-¿Mi amado? ¿Solo el mío? Les recuerdo que allí está Stear –Sonrió mirando a Patty- Y también Archie-. Finalizó Candy arqueando una ceja a Annie.

-¡Al menos ahora aceptas que Albert es tu amado!- Dijo Annie, tratando de girar la conversación hacia Candy.

-No podría decir que del todo enamorada, pero, para todo los que nos ha pasado últimamente, creo que este amor no está tardando mucho en crecer, él es tan bueno conmigo, los momentos juntos son agradables y para nada aburridos.

-Es bueno saber eso, mi pequeña-Dijo una voz profunda y dulce tras de ella.

-¡Abert! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándonos? ¡No deberías hacer eso! ¡Es de mala educación!- Exclamó exaltada Candy aunque también divertida.

-¿Incluso cuando la conversación se trata sobre lo que opina de mí, mi amada?

-¡Albert! ¡No digas esas cosas!

-Es la verdad, mi pequeña.

-¿Y ustedes chicas? ¿Por qué no me han dicho que él estaba allí?

-Porque es divertido hacerte enojar- Dijeron al unísono Annie y Patty, mirándose con complicidad.

-¡Me las pagaran, par de traidoras! -Dijo Candy fingiendo indignación.

-Déjalas, Candy. Fui yo quien les hizo señas para que no dijeran nada sobre mi presencia, quisiera hablar contigo a solas un momento.

-Por supuesto, vamos.

-Espera, debo decirles algo a Patty y Annie-Dijo Albert.

-Dinos-. Dijeron nuevamente al unísono Patty y Annie.

-En un momento vienen sus amados, estaban terminando de leer unos documentos-. Dijo Albert guiñando un ojo y, viendo como ambas se sonrojaban se retiró junto a Candy hacia un extremo de la terraza, seguidos de cerca por Gretel.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo, cariño?

-Amo que me trates así, al menos sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo al enamorarte.

-Y como no lo imaginas, no sabes cómo quiero estar más… a solas contigo, sin Gretel, que nos escucha de cerca.

-Pronto, mi dulce amada.

-Candy, debo irme por unos días de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo atender unos negocios.

-¿No puede esperar?

-Si hago eso, se atrasarían a la magnitud de quizás, llegar a atrasar nuestra luna de miel.

-Bueno, entiendo eso, es tu trabajo, a veces hay que ponerlo por encima de todo

-Hago todo esto por ti, amada mía, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo y por ello, debo partir en dos días para estar a tiempo en nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te vas por casi 1 mes!

-Sé que es mucho tiempo para ambos, pero, te lo recompensaré, te lo aseguro.

-¡No quiero que te vayas, quiero estar contigo!

-Vamos, pequeña, no te pongas así, de igual forma, no te dejare del todo sola, Rosemary pasará unos días contigo, recuerda que su esposo viaja mucho y no tiene mucho tiempo para ella.

-Tu hermana es una persona tan agradable, disfruto el tiempo con ella, al igual que con tus padres.

-Es bueno saber eso.

-A quien no le agrado mucho es a tu tía Elroy.

-Lo sé, se nota, ella desde siempre ha querido verme junto a Elisa Legan, sin embargo, he hablado con ella, y mis padres también, espero que ustedes dos se lleven mejor luego de eso. Yo te amo a ti, jamás amaría a otra como lo hago contigo o… quizás si haya alguien a quien ame más…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Me refiero a nuestras futuras hijas, no te pongas celosa de ellas, querida.

-Ah- Dijo Candy y, sonrojándose un poco, continuó. –Pero aún no sabemos que serán nuestros hijos.

-Lo sé, mi amor, es solo por decir, ven, volvamos a la mesa, ya llegaron mis sobrinos y, por lo que veo, también ordenaron postre para mí.

-¡Archie, Anthony, Stear! ¡Tiempo sin verles!

-¡Y nosotros a ti, Candy!- Dijo Stear.

-Candy ¿Crees que podría hablar contigo mañana por la tarde?- Dijo Anthony totalmente serio.

-Si, por supuesto, no tengo nada que hacer mañana por la tarde, te espero en la mansión.

-Está bien, gracias.

Y, entre conversaciones triviales y risas de complicidad entre las parejas, pasaron cerca de 2 horas, Albert se ofreció a pagar todo.

-Bueno, amor, no quiero irme pero debo hacerlo, me esperan para la cena en la mansión ¿Vendrás a verme antes de irte?- Preguntó Candy a Albert.

-Claro, iré un día antes de irme, te amo Candy, nunca lo olvides, por favor.

-Te quiero muchísimo, mi amado, nos vemos pronto- Finalizó Candy y, asegurándose de que nadie los miraba, le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios a Albert, dejándolo sorprendido, ella nunca habría hecho eso en público.

-Candy, espera.

-¿Dime?

-Si alguien nos viese, tendríamos que casarnos pronto, tu no querrías eso ¿Verdad?

-Contigo a mi lado, nada más importa-. Y si más, Candy se retiró luego de haberse despedido de los chicos, junto a Patty, Annie y Gretel. Pasearon en carruaje un rato hasta que vieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Dejando a Patty y Annie en sus mansiones. Una vez que dentro del carruaje quedaron sólo Gretel y Candy, Gretel decidió hablar con Candy.

-He visto el beso.

-Ciertamente, me lo esperaba.

-No me hables así, no diré nada, no soy tan mala como crees que soy.

-Lo he notado desde que tengo memoria.

-Eras una niña muy traviesa.

-Y no lo dudo-. Luego de eso no se dijeron nada más, en lo que restaba del camino había un ambiente tenso. 30 minutos después ya estaban en la mansión Mackintosh. Candy se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse y, luego de concluir con ello, bajó a cenar con sus padres.

-¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?- Preguntó Selene.

-Fue bastante bueno, madre, incluso me encontré con Patty y luego con Albert.

-¿Con Albert?- Preguntó Frederick.

-Sí, nos hemos encontrado en la pastelería que queda cerca de sus empresas, yo estaba junto a Annie y Patty y de repente ¡Apareció él! ¡Escuchando nuestra conversación!

-¿Y que estaban hablando ustedes cómo para que él se interesase en escucharlas, y, más importante, para que reacciones así?- Preguntó Frederick.

-Bueno… nosotras… ¡Hablábamos de cosas de chicas!

-No me dejas muy convencido con eso, pero te creeré.- Finalizó Frederick, continuando con la cena. Luego de terminar con la misma, Frederick se retiró a su despacho dejando a Selene y a Candy a solas en el comedor.

-¿Ahora, podrías decirme que hablaban, hija?

-Bueno, madre, Albert ha escuchado lo que pienso de él.

Temiéndose lo peor Selene se apresuró en preguntar -¿Y que es precisamente lo que piensas de él, cariño?

-Bueno, nada malo como lo estás pensando madre-. Dijo Candy, viendo como su madre relajaba las facciones de su rostro.

-Entonces, dime.

-Que cada día me enamoro más de él, que es maravilloso y bueno, sólo eso…

-¡Que maravillosa noticia!

-Ah, me dijo que tiene que hacer un viaje urgente de negocios, no estará cerca de un mes, sin embargo, me ha confirmado que volverá a tiempo para la fiesta de compromiso.

-Bueno, hija, que mal que no estará, tenía planeado invitarlo a cenar todos los días.

-Madre, no lo agobies, por favor.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, he hablado con los Andrew, Rosemary vendrá unos días a hacernos compañía.

-Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Albert también, ¡Ella me agrada tanto!

-Es bueno que te lleves bien con tu futura cuñada- Y guiñándole un ojo a su hija, prosiguió- Aunque, creo que he notado que su hijo Anthony, tiene un pequeño interés por ti, espero que sólo sean cosas mías.

-Espero lo mismo, madre-. Ambas se despidieron, luego de eso, Candy subió a su habitación preguntándose qué quería hablar Anthony con ella. Luego de un rato, cayó profundamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Muy buenas noches! lamento no haber actualizado antes, me han surgido algunos inconvenientes :( pero, ¡Aquí hay otro capitulo! ¡Feliz semana santa! Me iré unos días por lo que la próxima actualización sera el domingo o lunes! hasta entonces, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.

 ** _Capitulo VI_**

 ** _Amar intensamente_**

 _La noche pasó en total tranquilidad, al llegar la mañana Candy se arregló y bajo a desayunar con sus padres, luego de concluido el desayuno, se dirigió al jardín. –Me vendría bien leer un poco- Pensó para sí misma. Observó cómo se acercaba Dorothy sonriéndole._

-He oído que vendrá el joven Brown, Candy.

-Si, dijo que quería decirme algo y, ciertamente, me tiene un poco intrigada lo que me dirá.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, el jamás me había hablado con ese tono, preocupado pero molesto a la vez, aun no logro entender del todo a Anthony.

-Quizás hay cosas que él quiera aclararte o declararte.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Por supuesto, que está enamorado de ti.

-No, no creo eso.

-¿Así como no te habías dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Albert hacia ti, señorita?

-Dorothy…

-No digas más, Candy. ¡Es obvio que tienes a los Andrew loquitos!

-¡Que cosas dices! Seguro me vendrá a decir algo de Albert.

-¿Qué cosa mala podría tener el joven William?

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que Anthony quiere decirme algo al respecto.

-Espero que no sea nada malo, tu compromiso no se disolverá así como si nada, Candy.

-¡Y yo tampoco quiero que se disuelva!

-¿Estas enamorada del joven William, Candy?

-Poco a poco le he ido queriendo más y más, no sé si ya lo amo, pero estos sentimientos son, incluso, más fuertes que yo, pensar en no tenerlo a mi lado, me pone triste, no sé, son confusas estas cosas para mí, puesto que, es la primera vez que conozco todas estas emociones a la vez.

-Estoy segura, de que pronto aclararas todo, te deseo suerte, pequeña Candy, se ve que William te ama.

-Sí, sé que me ama, espero llegar amarle igual o más fuerte de lo que él me ama.

-Sé que podrás, ahora, ven, he visto el auto de los Andrew estacionarse, ve al salón principal.

-Está bien, es probable que sea Anthony-. Y sin más, Candy se encaminó hacia el salón, viendo entrar por la puerta del mismo a Anthony.

-Que agradable visita, Anthony, siéntate ¿Qué deseas hablar?

-¿Estas segura de que quieres casarte, Candy?

-Por supuesto.

-Se las circunstancias de este repentino casamiento, no pongas esa cara, lo sé todo y más.

-¿Mas? ¿Qué más podrías saber?

-¿En verdad, crees que mis abuelos Priscilla y William y tus padres, Frederick y Selene, no sabían nada?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo ha sido planeado, Candy.

-¿Todo? Explícate mejor.

-¿En verdad, crees que Gretel estaba ahí de pura casualidad?

-No, porque siempre me sigue.

-Exacto, todo gracias a que mis abuelos y tus padres le ordenaron eso, que, a tu más mínimo desliz con mi tío William, tendrían que casarse.

-¿Cómo es que puedes saber eso?

-Oí a mis abuelos, conversando entre sí, no era mi intención escucharles, pero no pude negarme esa oportunidad, al oír tu nombre.

-¿Por qué soy tan importante para ti?

-Candy, Te amo desde el momento en el que te conocí.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu? ¿Amándome?

-Sí, sé que es extraño de creer debido a nuestras constantes peleas.

-Tu, me gustabas hasta hace unos meses, pero ahora, ya no.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Candy?

-Soy muy tímida para esas cosas, lo sabes, pero, ahora, me doy cuenta de que, lo que sentía por ti no es nada en comparación a lo que siento por Albert.

-Todo sería tan distinto, si me hubieses dicho.

-Lo siento.

-Ya, no importa.

-¿Por qué decirme justo ahora eso?

-¿Qué?

-Lo de mis padres y tus abuelos.

-Quería darte la excusa correcta para que no te casaras con mi tío.

-Nuestra fiesta de compromiso es casi en un mes, espero que vengas.

-Acepto venir, gracias por la invitación, espero que al menos ustedes dos sean muy felices juntos, la felicidad que yo nunca pude darte.

-Oh, Anthony, no digas esas cosas, por favor.

-Es la verdad, Candy, no será sencillo para mí verte tan feliz junto a mi tío.

-Entiendo…

-Candy, siempre he tenido ganas de algo…

-¿De qué?

-De esto-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar posesivamente los labios de Candy.

-¡Pero qué sucede aquí!

-¡Mama!- Exclamó alarmado Anthony.

-¡Que crees que haces con la prometida de tu tío! ¿Sabes los problemas que podrías tener? ¡Y no solo tú! ¡Ella también!

-Lo… lo siento, Candy, no volverá a suceder, me retiro, adiós, madre, adiós, Candy-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la mansión.

-Disculpa a mi hijo, Candy.

-No importa, en serio.

-Sí importa, si algún sirviente los ha visto, estarás en boca de todos.

-Ese es el último de mis problemas, Rose.

-¿De verdad, no te importa?

-Solo un poco, dejo de importarme luego de que me descubriesen con Albert en medio del bosque en un profundo sueño.

-¿Paso así?

-Sí, no hacíamos nada malo, lo cierto es que, con los días le he ido amando, hace poco, me hubieses preguntado si amaba a Albert y me respuesta habría sido no e inclusive, quizás me habría reído en tu cara, pero, ahora estoy sumamente feliz de casarme con él.

-Me alegra que sea así, futura cuñada.

-A mí también, al principio fue difícil hacerme la idea de que iba a casarme.

-Créeme que mi hermano es maravilloso.

-Y, no lo dudo en lo absoluto, querida Rose, ahora, ¿Vienes a quedarte?

-¡Oh, sí! Ya los sirvientes han subido mi equipaje a una habitación cerca de la tuya.

-¿Sabes si Albert vendrá a verme antes de irse?

-¿Ya lo extrañas?

-Como no lo imaginas, Rose.

-¡El amor es tan bello!

-¡Oh, vamos, no exageres! ¿Cómo está tu esposo, el Capitán Brown?

-Él está bien, en sus constantes viajes.

-Debe ser difícil para ti estar tanto tiempo sin el ¿No?

-Sí, pero es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse, Candy, Albert también está en constantes viajes por los negocios de la familia, es el quien, junto a mi padre administran la fortuna del clan Andrew, espero que sepas tener paciencia o acompañarle.

-Me gustaría acompañarle siempre que pueda, pero con el tiempo veremos que sucede.

-Él te ama, duerme poco ¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Los últimos días solo se la pasa encerrado en su oficina adelantando trabajo, para poder tener varios días de vacaciones en la luna de miel.

-No sabía que el hacía eso, debería dormir más, no es nada bueno que este en esas circunstancias.

-Lo hace todo por ti, espero que la relación entre ustedes dos crezca mucho ¡Y me den muchos sobrinos!

-¡Rose! ¡Pero cosas qué dices!

-Nada que no sepas que harás, cariño.

-¡Rose!

-No seas cohibida, aunque, ciertamente te entiendo, todo a su momento, Candy, ahora, si me disculpas iré a arreglarme para el almuerzo, me dijo tu madre que desea hablar sobre la boda, ¡Estoy muy emocionada de poder ser parte de todo esto!

-Ve Rose, veré que hago para pasar el rato.

-Vale.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, en el comedor se encontraban Selene, Frederick, Candy y Rosemary.

-¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí, Rosemary! ¡Es muy grato tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso!

-Oh, no me halagues, Selene. Lo hago por mi hermano y por Candy, que, es como una hija también para mí.

-Me alegra que sea así, ¿Sabes si vendrá pronto tu tía Elroy? ¡Sus fiestas son increíbles!

-La última carta que nos llegó sobre ella fue hace una semana donde nos decía que estaría embarcando desde Escocia en 3 días, así que, viene en camino.

-¡Eso es una excelente noticia! ¡Entre las 3, haremos una fiesta de compromiso inolvidable!

-¡Y, no lo dudo, Selene!

-¡Candy! Se me ha olvidado tu vestido, ¡debemos mandarte a hacer uno pronto!

-Madre, no me agobies, mañana vamos

-¿Mañana? ¡Mañana es demasiado tarde! ¡Vamos luego de comer!

-Está bien, madre. ¿Vendrás con nosotras, Rose?

-¡Por supuesto!

Terminaron el almuerzo y las 3 mujeres salieron en un carruaje directo a la mejor tienda de ropa de la ciudad, especializada en eventos festivos como matrimonio y compromisos.

-¿A qué tienda iremos, Madre?

-Por supuesto, a la tienda de Kate, ella es la mejor en vestidos para esta ocasión.

-Madre, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Cuál, hija?

-Déjame elegir el vestido que yo desee o que se haga como yo desee, por favor.

-¿Debo confiar en tu "buen gusto"?

-Si.

-¿Qué obtendré a cambio?

-Serás libre respecto a la decoración, no me meteré en ese asunto, todo se hará como desees.

-Igual planeaba hacerlo, pero, es un trato.

-Vale, madre.

Terminaron la conversación al ver que se acercaban a la tienda, al llegar, bajaron y entraron a la misma, siendo recibidas afectuosamente por Kate, una modista francesa de 32 años de edad, un poco baja y de contextura delgada, con cabellos color negros como el azabache y ojos grises claros.

-¡Señora y señorita Mackintosh! ¡Señora Andrew! ¡Un placer tenerlas aquí! ¿En que podría ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes, Kate, el motivo de nuestra visita a su exclusiva tienda es para que diseñes el vestido de compromiso de mi hija, Candy.

-¡Es un placer para mi hacerle un vestido de compromiso a tan distinguida clienta! ¡Pase por aquí, señorita Candy, tomaré sus medidas para empezar hoy mismo con su vestido! ¿Sabes que diseño quieres en especial?

-Bueno, no soy tan buena en ello pero me gustaría de color beige y, respecto al diseño lo quiero un solo un poco escotado, que no sea vulgar pero tampoco muy… recatado, ¡Quiero que mi prometido se quede sin habla solo con verme!

-¡Tus deseos son ordenes! ¡Haré que su prometido no solo se quede sin habla, sino también paralizado! ¿Está de acuerdo con el diseño elegido por su hija, Señora Mackintosh?

-Si.

-¡Entonces, manos a la obra! ¿Desean algo más?

-No por los momentos, gracias, Kate.

-Los vestidos que hay en el mostrador son bellísimos.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rose. ¿Qué haremos ahora, madre?

-Me gustaría visitar tiendas para que me surjan ideas sobre la decoración de la fiesta de compromiso.

-Bien, vamos.

Las tres mujeres fueron en el carruaje a visitar distintas tiendas y, en eso se les fue toda la tarde, cerca de las 6pm decidieron volver a la mansión Mackintosh, subiendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse para la cena.

-¿Qué han hecho por la tarde, mis queridas damas?

-Primero fuimos a ver mi vestido de compromiso, padre, luego a ver cosas de la fiesta ¡Ha sido un día estupendo!

-Me alegra que haya sido así, hija.

-Candy ha elegido el color beige para su vestido, Frederick.

-Es un muy bello color para esta ocasión, ¿Acaso no te gustó su elección, Selene?

-¡En lo absoluto! Nuestra pequeña me ha dejado sorprendida ¡Estoy segura que el vestido será perfecto para ella!

-Eso espero.

-Candy es muy hermosa, estoy segura de que, no importando el vestido, ¡Igual sorprenderá a mi hermano!

-No lo dudamos, querida Rose. ¿Estas satisfecha con la elección de tu madre respecto a la modista, hija?

-Sí, padre. ¡No tengo ningún problema! ¡Vi sus trabajos! ¡Los vestidos son increíbles!

Siguieron hablando durante la cena, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eran poco más de las 9pm, allí, decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones. Candy se estaba en su bañera cuando escuchó ruidos en su balcón, se puso rápidamente el albornoz de seda que yacía colgado en una repisa y se dirigió hacia dónde provino el sonido.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Gritare hasta que alguien me oiga y la seguridad llegue!

-Tranquila, Candy, Soy yo.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Muy buenos dias! iba a actualizar anoche pero se me fue el internet y como eran mas de las 2am no aguante mas el sueño :( Espero que disfruten la historia, actualizo nuevamente pronto, dependiendo de como me encuentre de animo jeje. Besos y abrazos a la distancia.

 ** _Capitulo VII_**

 ** _Entregándose al amor_**

-¿Albert? ¿Eres tú? ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿¡Que se supone que haces aquí en mi habitación!? ¡Es totalmente inadecuado! ¿No crees que ya tenemos suficiente con que nos hayan descubierto en medio del bosque? ¿Cómo se supone que has entrado?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, he subido fácilmente, ese árbol frente a tu balcón hace de lo más fácil escabullirse. Sé que es inadecuado haber hecho esto, pero necesitaba despedirme de ti a solas, mañana volveré pero la despedida será junto a tus padres en la cena.

-Ah, me alegra que hayas pensado en eso, tenía muchas ganas de verte y, estar a solas contigo.

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso no ha sido tan buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Mírate, cariño.

-¡Oh! Bueno, no es algo que no veras.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala?

-¿Mala? ¿Por qué?

-No te imaginas lo que haces en mí.

-¡Me harás sonrojar! Más bien, no hablemos del tema. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Bien es que, Anthony…

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bien, me ha dicho que escucho a tus padres hablando…

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que nos ocurrió, por qué Gretel estaba justo allí observándonos.

-Prosigue.

-Bien, al parecer todo ha sido un plan de nuestros padres.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, así me ha dicho y, dentro de que más lo pienso, más sentido tiene. Pero hay algo que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora?

-Por supuesto, eres libre de preguntarme lo que desees.

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?

-Oh, me has tomado de sorpresa.

-Anda, dime ¿Fue inconscientemente?

-En lo absoluto…

-¿Cómo?

-No sabía que nos seguían, te vi tan tranquila, te veías tan hermosa, no pude evitarlo, mi amor, lo siento ¿Me disculpas?

-Albert ¿Tienes idea de los que has hecho?

-Lo sé, lo sé, es todo culpa mía, no debí hacerlo ¡Pero, no tenía la menor idea de ese absurdo plan que tenían nuestros padres! ¡Mucho menos sabía que Gretel nos seguía!

-Albert, hasta hace poco me hubiese enojado profundamente contigo por eso que hiciste, pero, ahora… estoy tan enamorada de ti, no me arrepiento de nada así que espero, que tú tampoco te arrepientas de nada.

-Y no lo hago, vida mía, me harás tanta falta.

-Y tú a mí, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy a tu lado.

-¿Candy? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Oh no! ¡Es Rosemary! Escóndete debajo de la cama ¡Ya!

-¡Bueno, bueno!

-¿Qué sucede, Rose?

-Oh, solo vine a desearte buenas noches, veo que aún no te has vestido ¿Te ayudo?

-¡Oh, no! No quiero ser molestia para ti, tranquila.

-¡En lo absoluto! ¡Iré a buscarte el camisón de seda que te traje, espérame un momento!

-Está bien, Rose-. Acto seguido, Candy miro debajo de su cama. –Espero que te tapes los ojos, Albert.

-No es nada que no veré en la luna de miel.

-¿Con quién hablas, Candy? ¿Qué haces mirando debajo de la cama?

-Oh, nada, creí que se me había caído un pendiente pero no ha sido así, lo tenía colgado en mi oreja, soy un poco despistada a veces.

-Ah, bueno, igual mi hermano te ama así, mira, este es el camisón, ¡Pruébatelo!

-Está bien- Candy se puso frente al espejo de su habitación y se quitó el albornoz para ponerse el camisón.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Si! ¡Me encanta!

-También… te he traído unas cosas para tu luna de miel.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas?

-Ya sabes, lencería, ¡Tienes que hacer que mi hermano se infarte con solo verte!

-Rose, aún falta tiempo para eso ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿No piensas darme sobrinos? ¿No has hablado con Albert al respecto? ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? ¿Prefieres que sean niñas o niños?

-¡Rose! Son muchas preguntas a la vez. No he hablado con el sobre el tema, y para serte sincera hago caso omiso respecto a si son niñas o niños y a la cantidad, bueno… no es algo en lo que haya pensado, hasta hace poco aun pensaba en mis muñecas de porcelana y ahora, ya casi me casare.

-Sé que es un cambio algo brusco, pero mi hermano es el hombre ideal para ti, créeme.

-Siento no corresponder los sentimientos de Anthony, Rose.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara, solo espero que no vuelva a hacer lo de la tarde.

-Mejor no hablemos sobre eso ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

-Desde hace unos días quiero cabalgar en pleno amanecer ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿A qué hora seria?

-Cerca de las 5am.

-Oh, bueno, tengo tantas ganas de montar a Zafiro.

-¿El caballo que te regaló mi hermano?

-¡Si! ¡Es tan bello, mejor regalo no pudo haberme dado!

-Él siempre se esmera en tus regalos, bueno, me retiro, cariño, ya tengo sueño, vendré a despertarte a eso de las cuatro con treinta minutos ¿Vale?

-Bueno, y gracias por tu obsequio, me encantó, no debiste haberte molestado.

-¡Solo disfrútalo querida! Si mi hermano te viese así ¡Oh no, no lo quiero imaginar!-. Fue lo último que dijo Rosemary antes de cerrar las puertas de la habitación de Candy.

-¿Feliz con lo que viste?

-Y con lo que veo también.

-¡Albert!

-¿Qué quería decir mi hermana con lo de Anthony?

-Bueno, que el vino por la tarde y… me ha besado.

-¿Qué?

-No ha sido mi culpa, en serio, el solo lo hizo y justo Rose entró al salón en ese momento, nos vio, fue un momento muy incómodo, yo jamás te engañaría.

-Te creo, nunca dudaría de ti, bella mía, ahora, déjame borrar de tus labios y tu mente el recuerdo de lo que ha pasado- Concluyó Albert besándola.

-Te amo, Candy, eres preciosa.

-Yo… también te amo, Albert.

-Es la primera vez que me dices que me amas ¿Es en serio?

-Sabes que jamás te mentiría con algo así. Has logrado enamorarme tan profundamente que, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Siento que con solo cartas no será suficiente, tratare de terminar con los negocios lo más pronto que pueda para estar contigo lo antes posible, no aguanto estar un segundo sin ti.

Se besaron profundamente durante varios minutos separándose cuando les hizo falta la respiración, se miraron con devoción mientras se quitaban poco a poco la ropa.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Candy?

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo, continúa, quiero tener este recuerdo tuyo.

-¿Cuánto me amas?

-No hay palabras para describirlo, si digo que es mucho, sería muy poco, si digo que es muchísimo, no estaría ni cerca de lo que siento. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto me amas?

-Ya que no tampoco tengo palabras para describirlo, lo mejor sería demostrarlo.

Ambos se amaron toda la noche, durmiendo juntos, abrazados y desnudos. Olvidándose por completo del mundo que les rodeaba, incluso, de que Rosemary vendría a despertar a Candy…

-¡William Albert Andrew! ¡Candice Mackintosh!

El grito sonó por toda la habitación, despertándolos.

-¿¡Qué carajos sucede aquí!?

-Ma…má, Pa…pá ¿Qué… que hacen aquí, en mi… en mi… habitación?

-¿¡Que, qué hacemos aquí!?-Exclamaron al unísono Selene y Frederick.

-¡Les doy 5 minutos para que se vistan, los espero en mi despacho!- Dijo Frederick retirándose junto a Selene, totalmente enojado.

-Albert, mi amor ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

-No tengo idea, pero, no cambiaría nada de lo que ha sucedido, igual nos casaremos, lo más probable es que las fechas se adelanten y eso sería lo mejor para ambos ¿No crees?

-Si… eso creo.

Mientras tanto en el despacho discutían Selene y Frederick.

-Fred, mi amor, cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si acabamos de descubrir a nuestra hija, desnuda, con William abrazándola? ¿Te haces la idea de lo que hicieron anoche? ¿Cómo el entró en su habitación? ¿Esta es la primera vez que lo hacen? ¡Lo mejor será adelantar la fecha de la boda antes de que ocurra algo peor!

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Necesitamos como mínimo 1 año, ya de por si sera un milagro hacerla en 6 meses!

-¡No sé qué haremos, hay que avisar a los Andrew! rápidamente un criado para que se dirigiera a la mansión Andrew. Volviendo a su despacho se encontró con Candy y Albert sentados en el amplio sofá que había, uno en cada esquina del mismo.

-¿Querías hablarnos, padre?

-Estoy tratando de calmarme, dígame, joven Andrew ¿Cómo se te ocurre tan solo entrar en la habitación de mi hija, sin estar casados? ¿Cómo entraste? A juzgar por como los encontramos sé que no debo preguntar hasta qué punto llegaron.

-¡Yo le he dejado entrar a mi habitación por la noche! Solo queríamos estar juntos, las cosas se nos salieron de control-. Intervino Candy.

-¡No te he preguntado a ti! ¡Permanece allí sentada antes de que no sea capaz de controlarme! ¡Responda mis preguntas, William!

-Bueno, sé que fue algo totalmente fuera de lugar lo que hicimos pero, me hare responsable, señor Mackintosh, de ser necesario que se adelante la boda entonces.

-No adelantaremos la boda, pero, no volverán a verse hasta la fiesta de compromiso y, tampoco dejare que tengan correspondencia, ese será vuestro castigo ¿Entendido?

-Bueno, Señor Mackintosh, lo entiendo.

-¿Entendido, Candy?

-SSii… Padre.

-Permaneceremos aquí hasta que lleguen tus padres, William, Candice, puedes retirarte, estas castigada, no saldrás de tu habitación hasta que te ordene que puedes hacerlo nuevamente ¿Lo entiendes?

-Bueno, padre-. Dijo Candy yéndose rápidamente a su habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada a su amado. –Me harás tanta falta, mi Albert- Pensaba.

-Ahora que Candy se ha ido, Selene, también puedes irte.

-Bien, querido, te veo en el almuerzo- Sin más, Selene también se retiró.

-Quedamos tú y yo, futuro y querido yerno.

-Sí, eso veo.

-¿En que estabas pensando, muchacho?

-Debo suponer que en nada inteligente.

-Al menos, lo admites. ¿Te has puesto a pensar si mi hija ha quedado embarazada gracias a la irresponsabilidad de los dos?

-No lo había pensado hasta ahora.

-Pues, ya tienes en que pensar durante tu viaje.

-Si… me hare cargo de todo, no debe preocuparse.

-No me preocupo, sé que lo harás. Lo único que espero que no haya quedado embarazada ¿Tienes idea de lo abajo que se vendría su reputación? Y no solo la de ella, la de los Mackintosh como tal.

-Lo entiendo, respecto a la correspondencia ¿Realmente no puedo escribirle?

-No, no puedes.

-Bueno…

-Esperemos a tus padres ¿Quieres un poco de Whisky?

-Si, por favor.

-Ten.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que las puertas del despacho se abrieron entrando Selene, Priscilla y William.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Frederick? ¿Qué haces aquí, Albert?

-Buenos días, William, el motivo por el que les he llamado es el siguiente, nuestros hijos son unos irresponsables.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Les hemos encontrado ya en el bosque dormidos y en una posición comprometedora, al menos allí mantenían su ropa puesta, no conforme con eso, esta mañana cuando subí a la habitación de Candy, les encontré desnudos, dormidos, en la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes, William, ahora, mi mayor preocupación es el embarazo.

-Creo que eso es lo de menos, podemos adelantar la boda.

-¡Eso jamás!- Exclamaron al unísono Selene y Priscilla, continuando esta última. –La boda se hará 6 meses después de la fiesta de compromiso, tal y como se tenía planeado hasta ahora

-Bueno, mi hijo deberá partir mañana, terminara lo más pronto posible las negociaciones, en caso de embarazo deberán correrse las fechas ¿Están de acuerdo?- Dijo William.

-Si- Dijeron los presentes.

-Bueno, que no se diga más, los Andrew nos retiramos ¿Dónde está Rosemary?

-Aquí, padre ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Rosemary que, paseaba por el pasillo mientras oía lo que acontecía en el despacho.

-¿Te quedaras?

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero hacerle compañía a Candy.

-Bueno, nos vamos.

Todos los Andrew se fueron exceptuando a Rosemary que, subió a la habitación de Candy.

-¿Por qué no has venido a levantarme, Rose?

-Me he quedado dormida, leí un libro hasta tarde.

-Todo habría sido distinto si hubieses venido.

-¿Dónde estaba escondido mi hermano anoche?

-Ha trepado por el árbol que está cerca del balcón, cuando entraste anoche, él ya estaba aquí, debajo de mi cama.

-¿Cómo?

-En serio…

-¿Crees que hayas quedado embarazada?

-No quiero pensar en ello ahora, ya tengo suficiente con los castigos que me ha puesto mi padre.

-¿Qué castigos?

-Nada de correspondencia con Albert, no podré verle hasta la fiesta de compromiso y por si fuera poco estaré atrapada aquí, en mi habitación por un tiempo indefinido.

-Bueno, cariño, aquí me tienes para hacerte compañía.

-Eso es reconfortante, créeme.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Muy buenas noches! Aquí un nuevo capitulo... Actualizo nuevamente pronto jajaja tratare de hacerlo seguido, no se me hace que esto tenga sentido si se actualiza una vez al año :P Espero que disfruten mi historia, se les quiere, gracias a los review, me motivan.

 ** _Capitulo VIII_**

 ** _Extrañando el tiempo juntos_**

Los días pasaron lentamente, Candy se sentía prisionera en su habitación, además de que no sabía nada de Albert con excepción de cuando Rosemary recibía una carta de él.

-¿Candy, puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, Annie.

-¿Cómo has estado? He recibido tu carta pero no estaba en la ciudad.

-¿Si? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno, en la casa de campo de mi familia en un pueblo un poco lejos de aquí, a eso d días.

-¿La que está en una pradera, con lagos y una fuente totalmente majestuosa?

-¡Esa misma! ¿Recuerdas las veces que fuimos de niñas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Pasamos los mejores días! ¿Cuándo crees que podamos ir?

-La verdad, creo que luego de tu fiesta de compromiso.

-Ah, aún falta un poco ¿Hablaras con tus padres?

-¡Claro! Candy, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué?

-Te veo muy pálida, ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-Si.

-¿Qué esperas para contarme?

-Bien, me han encontrado mis padres en una situación muy comprometedora con Albert.

-¿Qué clase de situación? Candy, ¿No tenían suficiente con la escena del bosque?

-En mi cama…

-¿¡Que!? ¿Hasta qué punto?

-El punto entero, amiga.

-Ustedes… ya…

-Si…

-¡Candy!

-No me mires así, nos amamos, no nos contuvimos, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que hiciste?

-Lo sé, no estuvo bien.

-¿Cuándo volverá Albert de su viaje?

-Aun no lo sé.

-Candy, ¿Estas embarazada?

-No lo sé, empiezo a sospechar que si…

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No, en caso de que lo esté, eres la primera persona en saberlo.

-¿Te levantas con nauseas?

-No.

-Bien, habrá que esperar, ¿Cuándo sucedió lo de Albert y tú?

-Hace exactamente 17 días, mi padre me castigo y, ciertamente es lo mejor, así no me tengo que hacer cargo de nada en lo que respecta a la fiesta de compromiso, mi madre junto a Priscilla, Rosemary y la hermana del señor William, Elroy, son quienes hasta ahora se han hecho cargo de todo, no puedo estar más agradecida.

-Elroy es un poco estirada ¿No crees?

-Sí, quizás solo un poco, hasta ahora no he hablado con ella, suele ser muy perspicaz, temo que, en caso de que esté embarazada sea ella la primera en darse cuenta.

-Bueno, espero que no estés embarazada.

-¿Por qué?

-Los eventos de la magnitud en la que les gusta a tu madre y futura suegra, llevan meses de preparativos, si estas embarazada es imposible hacer la boda en 6 meses, tendrían que hacerla e meses.

-¡Todo se me viene abajo!

-Candy, vamos, tranquila, cuentas con el apoyo de Albert ¿No? Eso es lo más importante, además, tu sola te has metido en todo esto.

-Lo sé, no tienes que repetirme lo que mi madre, me repite hasta el cansancio.

En el salón principal discutían Selene y Priscilla.

-¿Crees que tu hija, este embarazada?

-Es muy pronto para decirlo aún, pero, amo la idea de ser abuela.

-¡Es emocionante! Nunca me hubiese imaginado que ellos no se iban a esperar hasta después de la boda.

-Ni yo, Priscilla, ¿Qué haremos con la fiesta si está embarazada?

-Creo que no nos queda más solución que adelantar las fechas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo que sea por no ensuciar nuestro apellido y la reputación de Candy, ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

-¡Muy bien! Ya casi ha cerrado el negocio que teníamos pendiente, por lo que se, volverá pronto.

-¡Que maravillosa noticia! Solo espero que no vuelva a escabullirse a la habitación de Candy.

-Ni yo, estoy segura de que Frederick se lo tomo mal ¿Verdad?

-Como no te lo imaginas, de haber sido otro muchacho, dudo mucho que siguiese vivo…

-¡Oh! Será mejor tratar de evitar un nuevo encuentro.

Mientras tanto, en una de las oficinas Andrew.

-¿George, cuándo crees que podremos finalizar el negocio? ¡Estoy ansioso de ver a Candy!

-Bueno, joven William, no es algo que yo sepa exactamente, aún nos falta una reunión para finalizar con toda esta negociación.

-¿Para cuándo se podría programar?

-3 días.

-¡Que así sea!

-Bueno, me pondré en contacto con ellos- Concluyo George saliendo de la oficina de Albert.

-Solo unos días más para estar contigo, mi dulce Candy- Pensaba.

Los días pasaron y Albert ya había concluido con las reuniones, llegando así el día en el cual debía partir.

-¿Crees que Albert llegara a tiempo, Rose?

-Sí, llegará, él debe estar igual o más ansioso que tú-. Y, guiñándole un ojo, continuó- ¿Te hace falta?

-¡Lo extraño tanto! No sé cómo haría para vivir sin él.

-Y después de esa noche que tuvieron juntos, no lo dudo.

-¡Rose!

-¡Yo sabía que no tardarían mucho en darme sobrinos!

-Mira nada más, que cosas dices.

-Reconozco a una mujer embarazada apenas le veo, los días me darán la razón, nuestros padres pegaran el grito al cielo gracias a ustedes dos, principalmente nuestras madres que están haciendo lo imposible porque tengas la mejor de las fiestas de boda, 2 o 3 meses para ellas ¡Es imposible!

-Ya lo hecho, hecho esta, si estoy embarazada, no importa, de igual modo ya nos íbamos a casar.

-¡Espero que me den muchos sobrinos!

-¿Por qué no tuviste más hijos? Es que, viendo que amas a los niños se me hace un poco extraño que no tuvieses más.

-Bueno, Candy, no es una pregunta que me agrade responder pero, el embarazo de Anthony de por si fue riesgoso, es un milagro que ambos estemos aquí, vivos, no puedo tener más hijos, y aunque lo quisiera, tampoco podría.

-¿Por qué?

-Luego de Anthony, he quedado estéril- Echándose a llorar, agarro fuertemente las manos de Candy y continuó hablando –Solo espero que tu tengas mucha mejor suerte que la que yo tuve.

-Oh, Rose, lo siento no quería herirte.

-Tranquila, con el tiempo las cosas se van superando, cuando era niña soñaba con tener al menos 4 hijos ¿Puedes creerlo? A pesar de todo, amo a Anthony, no sé qué sería la vida sin mi hijo.

-Lo entiendo, Rose, ¿Vamos a cabalgar?

-¡De ninguna manera! Una mujer embarazada no puede hacer eso ¿Quieres que mi hermano se infarte al saber que he dejado que su mayor tesoro cabalgue, estando embarazada?

-Rose, aun no es un hecho que lo este, no lo sabemos.

-¡Mi intuición nunca ha fallado! ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos sentamos en el jardín y tejemos? ¡Quiero hacerle medias al futuro bebe!

-¿De que bebe hablan?

-¡Oh, madre!- Exclamaron al unísono Rosemary y Candy refiriéndose a Selene y Priscilla.

-Dígannos, ¿De que bebe hablan?-. Continuó Selene.

-Creo que Candy está embarazada, Selene-. Dijo Rosemary

-¡Que! ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Nunca he fallado cuando lo he dicho.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijeron Selene y Priscilla.

-¡Ves lo que has hecho, Candy! ¿Cómo se supone que haremos una fiesta en 2 meses?- Prosiguió Selene.

-¡No solo ella es la culpable! ¡El irresponsable de mi hijo también! ¡Claro, como ellos no tenían que organizar nada! ¡Todo caerá sobre nosotras! ¿Qué dirán sobre una boda tan repentina?- Intervino Priscilla.

-No es para tanto, que importa lo que digan, lo siento por hacer que caiga tanto estrés sobre ustedes ¿Por qué no se hace algo más… simple?- dijo Candy.

-¡Eso jamás!- Exclamaron Selene y Priscilla.

-Querida hija, ¿Tienes idea de lo que significaría para nosotros una boda sencilla?- Al ver la cara de puso Candy, continuó. –Veo que no tienes la menor idea, te lo explicare, lo menor que dirían de nosotros, los Mackintosh y respectivamente de los Andrew al ser la familia de tu futuro esposo y actual prometido ¡Es que no tenemos dinero para financiar la boda de su única hija en nuestro caso y el patriarca de los clanes más poderosos de Escocia! ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? ¡El desprestigio total! ¡Nadie nos tomaría en serio! ¡Seriamos la comidilla de la ciudad por meses! ¡Vayámonos, Priscilla, tenemos encargos que hacer desde ya, para la boda! -Concluyo Selene antes de salir de la habitación junto a Priscilla, dejando anonadada a Candy y a Rosemary.

-En este caso, Candy, tu madre no se equivoca.

-Lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡No aguanto un segundo más sin Albert! ¡Necesito verlo!

-Candy, vamos a mi habitación, él me mandó una carta para ti, la he recibido justo esta mañana.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¡Vamos!

Llegaron a la habitación y Rosemary le entrego la carta a Candy, quien inmediatamente la leyó

"Mi amada Candy,

Sé que pude haberte escrito desde antes a escondidas, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para descansar debidamente, ahora mismo iré a hacerlo, por lo tanto quizás me quede un poco corto respecto a lo que te diré, sin embargo, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros dos y, lo más importante, decirlas en tu oído, cuando estemos acostados.

Es probable que cuando leas esto ya este camino a casa, ¡Deseo tanto verte! Aún conservo en mi memoria la expresión en tu rostro cuando nos vimos descubiertos por tus padres ¡Sera una buena anécdota para nuestros nietos! ¿No crees?

Aquí los días pasan muy lentamente, ciertamente, lo mejor de mis días es cuando trato de dormir y pienso en lo que hare contigo al llegar, caminar juntos tomados de las manos, cabalgar hasta el lago, salir de paseo a algún lugar donde estemos solo tú y yo ¿Lo imaginas? Yo sí.

Me han dicho que tu padre aun no levanta el castigo y estás prácticamente prisionera en tu propia habitación, espero que eso no baje tus ánimos, se lo mucho que te gusta estar al aire libre, espero que tu padre se apiade de los dos y, luego de la fiesta de compromiso, permita que volvamos a frecuentarnos.

Me despido, amada mía, amándote cada vez más y pensándote todo el día,

Siempre tuyo,

William A. Andrew"

-¿Que te ha escrito mi hermano para que estés llorando, Candy?

-¡Albert es asombroso, Rose! Creo que estoy más sensible de lo normal.

-¿Cuándo vuelve?

-Ya está en camino ¡Que feliz soy!

-Me alegra que la carta te haya animado de esa manera, ahora, ve a tu habitación antes que llegue tu padre y te coloque otro castigo.

-Ya es suficiente con no poder ver a Albert, me retiro, nos vemos luego, Rose, gracias por todo, eres como la hermana que jamás tuve.

-Tú eres como una hija para mí-. Dijo Rosemary para sí misma luego de ver que las puertas de su habitación se cerraban.

Los días siguieron pasando y, esta vez, mucho más rápido, llegando el día de la fiesta de compromiso, desde su habitación Candy miraba por la ventana como llegaban cada vez más invitados.

-¿Dónde está Albert? Aun no le he visto.

-Tranquila, Candy, llegara, créeme-. Dijo Dorothy ajustándole el vestido a Candy.

-¿Dónde está la prometida más hermosa?- Dijeron al unísono Patty y Annie, entrando a la habitación de Candy.

-¡Chicas! ¡Temía que no llegasen! Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlas, pero no puedo, este vestido no me deja, me ha costado entrar en él, siento que no puedo respirar.

-Oh, Candy, ¿Crees que nos perderíamos la fiesta de compromiso de nuestra hermana?- Dijo Annie.

-¿Cómo es que has engordado, Candy?- Dijo Patty.

-¿No sabes nada, verdad?- Dijo Candy.

-No, ¿Qué tengo que saber?

-Estoy embarazada, es un hecho.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamaron Dorothy, Annie y Patty.

-¡Y yo creyendo que habías acabado con los pasteles de chocolate de toda la ciudad!- Dijo Dorothy.

Saludos a: Chidamami, Mercedes, Flaquita, Jenny, Monica, Paulayjoaqui y Juleni.

Laila: Gracias por empezar a leerme , espero disfrutes la historia, tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla. Y muy especialmente, saludos y cariño a:

Glenda: ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también! gracias por leerme, se te aprecia.

Stormaw: Desde el principio, me lees, muchas gracias por el apoyo, besos y abrazos a la distancia para ti!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Buenas tardes! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, un poco corto, pero les prometo que actualizo pronto! Cuando menos se lo esperen! jaja, saludos a todas las que me leen! agradecería su review

 ** _Capitulo IX_**

 ** _Sorpresas_**

-¿William, estás seguro de que quieres casarte con esa simplona?- Preguntó Elisa insinuándose.

-Elisa, Candy no es ninguna simplona, deja tus artimañas para otro hombre que si caiga en tus trampas ¿Si? Sabes perfectamente que jamás la dejaría, y, por alguien tan insulso como tú, mucho menos.

-¿Yo? ¿Insulsa?

-Sí, eso eres, debo irme, iré a hablar con mi futura esposa -Finalizó Albert alejándose, logro escabullirse hasta la habitación de Candy, pero no la encontró ahí.

-¿Buscando a mi hija, William?

-Sí, señor Frederick, ¿Puedo verla?

-Sí, siempre y cuando estén en compañía, no me fío de ti, es posible que este con sus amigas y Dorothy, ya que no está en su habitación es muy probable que se encuentre en el salón principal, allí no debe haber más nadie además de ellas, todos los invitados han sido guiados hacia el salón de las celebraciones, no tardes mucho y dile a Candy que la espero allí junto a ti en 15 minutos, haremos el anuncio del compromiso.

-Allí estaré, no se preocupe-. Y sin más Albert se dirigió al salón principal, para su sorpresa, Candy estaba sola, sentada en un amplio sofá que quedaba frente a una ventana, para su sorpresa, tenía las manos en su barriga, sin embargo hizo caso omiso a lo que vio, asumiendo que quizás le dolía el estómago.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, mi amor?

-¡Albert! ¡Mi vida! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- Dijo Candy mientras corría a los brazos de Albert, besándolo como si de ello se le fuese la vida -Han pasado tantas cosas, Albert, no sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Puedes decírmelas ya?

-No, será mejor en otro momento ¿Crees que puedas ir a mi habitación esta noche?

-¿Quieres que tu padre me mate, no?

-¡No digas esas cosas, el sería incapaz!- Dijo Candy fingiendo estar enojada.

-No te enojes, vida mía, tratare de hacerlo, debemos ser más cuidadosos esta vez, y, en lo posible, no quedarme a dormir.

-Deseo tanto ser tu esposa, amanecer en tus brazos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, que suceda todos los días sería maravilloso, ¿tienes idea de cuánto he extrañado tus besos? A veces pienso en todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, si yo tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti desde antes, a esta fecha, posiblemente ya estaríamos casados.

-Sí, es probable, pero recuerda que ya son cosas que nunca podremos cambiar, lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar de nuestras vidas, uno al lado del otro, y luego con nuestros hijos, sé que me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo cada día.

-Así como tú me haces tan feliz, te espero esta noche, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿No puede ser ya?

-No, ¡No seas chismoso! Ya te diré más tarde.

-Está bien. Tu padre, ha levantado el castigo, podremos volver a vernos pero, en compañía, es probable que junto a Gretel, ya veremos cómo haremos para sobreponernos ante esta situación, el tiempo a solas contigo es mucho mejor que cuando estamos en compañía.

-Es posible que luego de lo que te diré, el tiempo para nuestra boda, sea más corto.

-Esas palabras dejan mucho en que pensar, vamos a hacer el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, tu padre ha pedido que fuésemos en 15 minutos y, por lo que veo, han pasado más de 20, es mejor que nos demos prisa antes que nos coloque otro castigo- Antes de salir del salón principal, se besaron nuevamente, luego de terminar, se dirigieron al salón de fiesta, se posicionaron en las mesa principal, donde solo se encontraban ellos dos, luego de coordinar todo, se procedió a hacer el anuncio.

-Buenas noches a todos los invitados, es un placer disfrutar de su compañía, en especial en estos tiempos de felicidad para nuestras familias, el motivo de que estemos reunidos aquí, es el anuncio del compromiso de nuestro hijo, William Albert Andrew con la hermosa Candice Mackintosh, brindemos por la salud y felicidad de ellos- Dijo William alzando su copa, haciendo brindis con los invitados, finalizando con aplausos y recibiendo enhorabuena para los novios. Luego de concluido en anuncio, se dirigió a su mesa donde se encontraban su esposa, sus sobrinos con sus respectivas novias, su hermana Elroy y su esposa Priscilla.

-¡Elroy, Priscilla y Rosemary las felicito, la celebración ha quedado estupenda! Ahora iré a felicitar también a Selene, con permiso- Dijo William retirándose a la mesa de los Mackintosh.

-No me parece el casamiento de mi sobrino con esa niña, me parece muy poco para él, además, creo que está embarazada ¿O me equivoco? ¿Es ese el motivo por el cual les están casando?

-En lo absoluto, Elroy, deberías verlos juntos, son un par de jóvenes enamorados. Sé que a ti te gustaba más Elisa, pero ella no es para nada buena, mucho menos para mi hijo, es muy engreída, llena de avaricia y, en constante envidia hacia Candy, es una desvergonzada, y me disculpas si te ofendo al ser ella tu sobrina, le he visto insinuándose a Albert apenas le vio llegar, no le importo en lo más mínimo que sea su fiesta de compromiso, ese vestido es muy escotado, es escandalosa, sé que solo quiere un marido millonario, pero, con mi hijo, se ha equivocado, el ama mucho a Candy como para cambiarla por tan poca cosa como lo es Elisa- Concluyo Priscilla.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me has llamado poca cosa? ¡Nunca creí que me dirías semejante cosa! ¡Eres una muy mala mujer, Priscilla Andrew!- Dijo Elisa fingiendo lágrimas y echándose a correr, rápidamente todos se giraron hacia ella

-Sigan con la celebración, hagan caso omiso a lo que vieron, es todo un mal entendido- Dijo Priscilla.

-¿Ves lo que haces, Priscilla? ¡Ahora tengo que consolar a mi pobre sobrina! Ella no es ninguna poca cosa, aunque tendré que hablar con ella sobre lo que me has dicho de su comportamiento, no es correcto que una jovencita como ella ande haciendo ese tipo de espectáculos, gracias por haberme dicho, jamás me hubiese creído que ella fuese así, me retiro, a verla, con permiso- Dijo Elroy yéndose de prisa a la habitación donde había entrado Elisa, al llegar, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

-¡Elisa Legan! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

-¡Tía Elroy! Yo… yo, ¡el intentaba abusar de mí!- Dijo Elisa, echándose nuevamente a llorar.

-¡Eso no ha sido lo que yo he visto! ¡Ahora mismo iremos con los padres de ambos! ¿Se han dado cuenta, tan solo de que la puerta de allá, está abierta? ¡Lo más probable es que les hayan visto! ¡Se tendrán que casar!

-¡No, no me casaría con ella, nunca!- Dijo Víctor un joven alto, apuesto, con una familia rica, sin embargo, mujeriego, con muy mala reputación entre la sociedad de Chicago.

-¡Ni yo con el! ¿Qué dirían de mí?- Dijo Elisa.

-Probablemente, cosas mejores de lo que dirán si no se casan, iré por sus padres- Concluyó Elroy yéndose hacia el salón donde yacía la celebración.

-¡Se lo que has hecho, idiota!- Dijo Elisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién se me insinuó? ¡Yo solo pase por aquí cuando tú ya estabas sobre mí!-Dijo Víctor, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, pensando en que hacer para evitar lo inevitable, mirándola a los ojos luego de unos minutos, dijo –Sé que de mí se especulan muchas cosas, muchas ciertas, muchas falsas, pero, a pesar de todo, soy un caballero, nos casaremos, pero tendré mi vida aparte, lo siento si esta decisión no era la que esperabas, pero, es lo mejor para ambos, mis padres me estaban apresurando para conseguir esposa, ya que pronto heredare las empresas de mi familia, y, ya que surgió esto, será inevitable declinar lo que tu tía a dicho.

-¡Debe haber otra salida! ¡No puede ser!- Gritaba Elisa.

-Lo siento, no la hay, se casaran, cuanto antes mejor- Dijo Jake, el padre de Víctor.

-Nos has decepcionado, Elisa, tienes suerte de que Víctor asumirá su responsabilidad, de lo contrario, te habría desheredado- Dijo el Señor Legan.

-¡Tu jamás me harías eso, dile mamita, que yo no me casare, no aun!- Dijo Elisa, mirando a su madre, suplicándole con la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero, la decisión de tu padre y la mía ha sido totalmente recíproca, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que te cases, si no lo quieres hacer, está bien, eres libre de no hacerlo, pero no contaras más con el respaldo de nuestro apellido, si, te dejaremos en la calle, no esperes más de nosotros, pensábamos que eras diferente, nos hemos equivocado contigo, si no te hubiésemos consentido tanto, hoy seria todo distinto -Dijo Sarah Legan.

-¡No! ¡Son los peores padres!- Decía Elisa, llorando.

-¡Y tú la peor hija, elije, te casas o no!-Dijo el Señor Legan.

-¡Si, lo hare! ¡Los odio! –Dijo Elisa.

-Bueno, el anuncio de su boda será en un máximo de un mes ¿Están de acuerdo, señores Legan?

-Por supuesto, señor Smith, ya nos pondremos en contacto para planificar todo, por los momentos, nos iremos-Dijo el Señor Legan.

-Señora Legan, antes de irme, quisiera decirle que cuando desee puede pasar a visitarnos con su hija, para que, junto con mi esposa planifiquen todo lo que deseen- Dijo Jake.

-Por supuesto, iremos pronto, con permiso- Dijo Sara haciendo una reverencia y retirándose junto a Elisa y su esposo.

-¡Estoy eufórica, mi amor!

-¿Por qué, Candy?

-¡Porque nos casaremos pronto, que emoción!- Dijo Candy mientras se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Hasta hace poco llorabas, pero de tristeza, no llores más-Dijo Albert secándole las lágrimas -¿Por qué no me dices que es la cosa tan importante que hará que nuestro matrimonio suceda cuanto antes?

-Espera a la noche, querido mio.

-¡Eres una tramposa!

-Pero asi me amas ¿No?

-Y como no te lo imaginas ¿Cuándo crees que termine la fiesta?

-Creo que luego de decir la fecha de nuestro matrimonio… lo mejor será decir lo que te tengo que decir ya, para contarlo a nuestros padres antes de que anuncien las fechas.

-Te escucho, mi vida.

-No quiero que sea aquí, acompáñame, vamos a caminar por el jardín.

-Está bien, cariño –Dijo Albert, encaminándose junto a Candy al jardín, se sentó en un banco, pero Candy se quedó parada frente a él.

-No me asustes, Candy, dime lo que me tienes que decir.

-Prométeme que esto no cambiara en nada nuestra relación.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Seremos padres!

Saludos especialmente a:

Jenny

Stormaw

Laila

Glenda

Aprecio vuestros review, se les quiere, un beso y abrazo a la distancia :D gracias por motivarme.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Buenas noches! Saludos! un nuevo capitulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Se les quiere, besos y abrazos!

 ** _Capitulo X_**

 ** _¡Traviesos!_**

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es en serio? ¿Es por ello que sobabas tu barriga cuando te vi? –Pregunto Albert, levantándose rápidamente para abrazarla.

-¡Albert, no tan fuerte!

-Lo siento ¡Es que estoy muy emocionado! pero responde mis preguntas –Dijo Albert entusiasmado.

-Mi periodo es muy regular, no me llego más, se supone que debía llegarme hace 2 semanas, sé que no es del todo seguro pero, siento que lo estoy, no te mentiría con algo así ¿Me has visto? –Dijo Candy sonrojándose.

-Sí, te vi en el salón principal más temprano ¡Ven! ¡Debemos decírselo a nuestros padres! solo espero que tu padre no me mate.

-¡No lo hará! ¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo! ¡Seremos tan felices!

-Ya lo somos, Albert.

-Lo sé, pero con nuestro bebe lo seremos más ¿No crees?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien ¡Vamos a decirlo a nuestros padres! ¡Estoy eufórico! Yo pensé que tardaríamos un poco en ser padres, pero no ha sido así ¡Solo hemos estado juntos una vez y ya seremos padres! –Concluyo Albert besándola, al terminar de hacerlo se devolvieron al salón de celebraciones donde se encontraban los invitados, llamaron a sus respectivos padres y salieron hacia el despacho de Frederick, una vez allí, Albert procedió a dar la noticia, temida por Frederick y adorada por Priscilla y Selene, quien se encontraba neutro antes esa posibilidad era William.

-Tenemos que darles una noticia de suma importancia para nuestras familias –Dijo Albert.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntaron al unísono William, Priscilla, Selene y Frederick.

-No sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar, de hecho, a mí me tiene con sentimientos encontrados.

-Habla ya, muchacho –Dijo Frederick, imaginando en su mente las posibilidades.

-Bien, Candy y yo seremos padres.

-¿¡Que!? –Exclamaron los padres de ambos.

-Sí, es imprescindible que la boda se realice cuanto antes, por el bien de nuestras familias.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Hagamos el anuncio de que la boda será en 2 meses! Se preguntaran porque habrá sido tan repentina, pero al menos estaremos a salvo de ser la comidilla de Chicago –Dijo Selene

-Concuerdo contigo, Selene, volvamos a la celebración, Frederick y William, les esperamos, no tarden, hay que hacer el anuncio cuantos antes, los invitados empezaran a irse pronto, hay que modificar fechas también en las tarjetas, aunque sea un gasto más, no importa ¡Seremos abuelos por segunda vez, William! Y ustedes, Priscilla y Frederick ¡Por primera vez! ¿No creen que es una sensación maravillosa? Aunque, tengo una pequeña duda ¿Cómo sabes que estas embarazada, Candy? –Pregunto Priscilla, de inmediato todas las miradas se centraron en Candy.

-Bien, ya saben… no he menstruado, y soy… muy regular en ello –Dijo Candy casi en un susurro, no le gustaba hablar de esos temas con nadie.

-¡Que emocionante! –Vámonos ya, Priscilla, ¡Los esperamos a todos en el salón de celebraciones!

-¡Son unos irresponsables! No le echare la culpa a alguno de ustedes dos en específico ¡Ambos son igual de culpables! Solo espero que, sepan guardar el secreto, que esto no salga de aquí, ya saben, tu reputación se vendría abajo, Candy. Por otra parte, felicidades a ambos, gracias por hacerme abuelo, era lo que más quería aunque no me lo esperase tan pronto ¿Por qué no esperaron hasta su boda? Lo cierto es que, lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no hay vuelta atrás, para evitar que se digan cosas que no son, es preferible que cada vez que se vean, sea con Gretel, hasta que se casen, nada de visitas nocturnas ¡Por favor! –Dijo Frederick, entre enojado y eufórico, abrazando a Albert y Candy, mirándola fijamente continuó –Mi dulce niña, solo espero que tu embarazo salga bien, no quisiera perderte ¡No lo soportaría! Ya sabes la historia de tu madre y la mía, perdimos 3 hijos ¡Es un milagro que estés aquí con nosotros! Quizás ese miedo a perderte ha hecho que te sobre protejamos un poco pero, no niego que solo queremos lo mejor para ti, les deseo felicidad a ambos, se la merecen y, nada de travesuras ¿Me lo prometen? No quisiera sellar el balcón de Candy y mucho menos encerrarla en una torre.

-Te lo prometemos –Dijeron Candy y Albert.

-¿Por qué no dices nada, William? –Preguntó Frederick.

-No niego que la idea me hace ilusión, pero, ya me lo esperaba, Rosemary me lo ha dicho, creo que el factor sorpresa ya lo he tenido, al enterarme, mi reacción ha sido casi de dar saltos, y de hecho, lo hice, hasta donde mi cuerpo me lo ha permitido, han pasado cerca de 18 años desde que nació Anthony, Rosemary, por su frágil salud, ha preferido no tener más hijos, además, su edad ya está un poco avanzada para ello, lo cual supone más riesgos para ella y su bebe, y ahora, con Candy, que nos dará un nieto, Priscilla y yo, no podemos con tanta felicidad, de hecho, apostaría todo lo que tengo a que están pensando ahora mismo en cómo decorar la habitación de nuestro futuro nieta o nieto, sin embargo aún hay factores que debemos evaluar, entre tantos ¿Dónde planean vivir? –Pregunto William.

-No es algo de lo que Candy y yo hemos hablado, pero, conociéndola y, por como soy yo, sé que nos encantaría la mansión que tenemos en Lakewood ¿Qué piensas, Candy? –Preguntó Albert.

-¡Me encantaría! Además, no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Bueno, esa no es una mala opción, ya podrán analizar con profundidad este tema luego, recuerden que la sede de todos nuestros negocios, incluyendo Andrew y Mackintosh están en Europa, de ser necesario tendrías que viajar mucho, Albert, debido a que serás el heredero de las empresas Andrew y, al casarte con Candy, manejaran también nuestras empresas y sé que no les gustaría estar separados ¿Verdad? –Dijo Frederick.

-¡En lo absoluto! Debemos hablarlo luego, Candy, creo que deberíamos volver al salón –Dijo Albert, tomando a Candy por su mano y guiándola, una vez llegaron ahí, bailaron el vals mientras esperaban el anuncio de la fecha.

-Es sorprendente todo lo que nos está pasando, Albert ¿No crees?

-¿Estas emocionada?

-Como no te lo imaginas.

-Lo noto, llevas pisándome durante todo el baile, se nota que no te has dado cuenta, mí despistada –Dijo Albert sonriéndole causando un efecto instantáneo en Candy.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, deja de sonreír así, me haces sonrojar.

-¡Amo hacerte sonrojar! –Dijo Albert, divertido ante la situación.

-¡Seré abuela, Priscilla! ¡Aun no me lo creo!

-¡Ni yo, créeme, Selene! Los chicos fueron irresponsables pero ¡Esta felicidad es inmensa!

-¡Absolutamente! ¿Prefieres que sea niña o niño?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Me haría feliz solo que su embarazo saliese bien! Sin embargo, ya tenemos a Anthony así que ¡Amaría que fuese niña!

-¡Yo prefiero que sea un niño! ¡Siempre he querido que mi primer nieto sea niño! Pero, no te equivocas en ello, con que todo salga bien, seré sumamente feliz.

-¿Qué crees que están hablando nuestros hijos? ¡Se ven tan enamorados!

-¡Seguramente, encontrarse a escondidas otra vez! Nunca pensé que vería así de radiante a mi hija, en definitiva, está embarazada, es la misma mirada que yo tenía cuando la estaba esperando.

-¡Han pasado cerca de 18 años desde entonces! ¿Creíste alguna vez que nuestros hijos terminarían juntos?

-La verdad es que no pero a la vez… quizás sí.

-¡Mi hijo no se rinde nunca! Consiguió a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Sabes por qué me agrada tanto tu hijo para mi hija?

-¿Por qué?

-A pesar de las insinuaciones de Elisa y otras chicas más, el jamás se ha dejado seducir por ninguna, a su manera, le ha sido fiel a Candy desde siempre.

-Esa es una cualidad muy buena que tiene mi hijo, él ha tenido a su disposición muchas chiquillas que solo lo buscan por su dinero, es bueno que se haya enamorado de Candy, lo único que nuestros hijos irradian es amor, amor y más amor, a veces pensaba que si tu hija no le hacía caso a mi hijo, el terminaría desdichado con una mujer que posiblemente no amara.

-¡Fue excelente nuestro plan! Lástima que no nos diésemos cuenta que se veían a escondidas para sus… travesuras, menos mal no habíamos hecho el anuncio aun, es una suerte que siempre lo hagamos unas horas después, y, hablando de eso, es hora de hacerlo ahora, allí vienen nuestros esposos –Concluyó Selene.

-Bien, es hora de anunciar las fechas, la boda se realizará en dos meses, es decir, en junio, será pronto debido a que mi hijo asumirá el control de las empresas dentro de poco tiempo, por lo cual se ha decidido que es mejor llevarla a cabo lo antes posible, el deberá viajar mucho, si esperamos más, es probable que se casen, por supuesto, pero en un mínimo d años ¡Brindemos nuevamente por los prometidos! ¡Bailemos! ¡Disfruten la celebración! –Dijo William, mirando a Candy y a Albert, indicándoles que debían abrir el vals.

-Estoy cansada de bailar, Albert, me gustaría estar solamente contigo, los dos solos –Dijo Candy.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero la sabrás en cuanto sea nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Qué sorpresa puede ser? ¿También estas embarazado?

-¡Ya quisieras! Pero no, es un lugar especial al que te llevare, sé que tu clima favorito es frio, y, el mío también así que he preparado algo para nosotros dos.

-¿Es lejos de aquí?

-Un poco, no hagas más preguntas no quiero que arruines tu propia sorpresa.

-¡Esta bien! ¡He hallado la felicidad absoluta contigo! ¿Crees que podamos escaparnos ahora?

-Claro, pero, sal tu primero, luego yo.

-Vale, está bien, te espero en el jardín, en la parte donde está la fuente, es poco probable que haya alguien por allí.

-¡Bueno, ve! –Acto seguido Candy se dirigió a la fuente, sin embargo, no estaba sola como ella pensaba que estaría, allí, se encontraba Terry, totalmente solo mirando algún punto fijo en el cielo, al ver, que no se había percatado de su presencia, decidió retirarse, sin embargo, una hoja seca en el suelo la delato.

-Hola, Candy, tiempo sin verte –Dijo Terry, en total tranquilidad.

-Hola, Terry ¿Cómo te va?

-No tan bien como a ti, jamás pensé que te casarías con Albert, pero los felicito, a pesar de que, con ello, muera cualquier posibilidad de estar contigo.

-Lo siento, han surgido muchas cosas y he acabo enamorándome de él.

-¿Ya no piensas en mí?

-Te seré sincera, desde ese verano que pasamos en Escocia, no dejaba de pensar en ti, me gustabas, y quizás aún sea así, eres guapo, es difícil no darse cuenta de ello, pero, mi corazón ahora es de Albert.

-¿Qué hice mal, Candy?

-Creo que fue nuestra distancia, nos veíamos poco y con ello, nuestras cartas eran casi nulas, además, pensé que estabas con Susana, se cotillea mucho sobre ustedes por aquí, al ser tú el hijo del duque más influyente.

-¿Cómo has podido creer en ello? ¿Es por eso que dejaste de amarme?

-Siempre estabais juntos y… he comparado lo que sentía por ti y lo que siento por Albert, creo que nunca te amé, solo me gustabas.

-Gracias por ser sincera, Candy, me has roto el corazón, pero lograre superarlo, ciertamente, sabría que vendrías aquí, lo que no sabía es que vendrías acompañada, allí viene Albert ¿Qué planeaban hacer?

-Nada en especial, solo hablar, con todo el ajetreo de la semana, no hemos podido pasar tiempo a solas.

-¡Hola, Terry, amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo Albert, entusiasmado, no le veía hace años.

-¡Hola, Albert! ¡Todo bien! Suerte con Candy, les deseo un matrimonio feliz, de todo corazón, espero que sea así, debo retirarme, los veré en la boda –Dijo Terry.

-¡Esta bien, hasta luego! Feliz noche –Dijo Albert.

-Adiós, querida Candy –Fue lo último que dijo Terry antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

-No quiero parecer celoso, Candy pero ¿Qué han hablado?

-Nada interesante, mi amor, solo había cosas que debíamos aclarar y ya lo hemos hecho, ven, vamos hacia aquella esquina, allí podremos hablar sin que nos vean o nos escuchen –Dijo Candy tomando a Albert de la mano y yendo hacia esa esquina.

-¿Crees que tendremos una niña o un niño? –Preguntó Albert.

-No lo sé aun, pero, no me importa el resultado, siempre y cuando nazca saludable.

-¡Me encantaría tener una niña! Que se parezca a ti, nuestros hijos serán saludables ¿Saber por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque los hicimos con mucho amor!

-¡Albert! Espera… ¿Escuchas eso? –Dijo Candy, hablando en susurro.

-Espera, guarda silencio, parece como si, estuviera alguien haciendo… travesuras.

-¡Quiero ver de quien se trata!

-Espera Candy, no seas indiscreta, es muy peligroso, no sabemos de quienes podrían tratarse –Dijo Albert mientras seguía a Candy.

-¡No puede ser! –Gritó Candy.

Saludos especialmente a:

Laila

Glenda

Maria

Stormaw

Chidamami

Jenny

La Castaaneda

Bertgirl

¡Gracias por vuestros Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Muy buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza del capitulo, había tenido muchos inconvenientes entre los cuales destacan que me quedaba sin inspiración por lo que escribí lentamente el capitulo, esto sumado a problemas personales hacían casi imposible continuar, pero, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, tratare de subir el próximo cuanto antes, saludos a todas las que me leen, besos y abrazos a la distancia, las quiero

 ** _Capitulo XI_**

-¡Archibald Cornwell! –Grito Albert.

-¡Annie Britter! –Grito Candy

-Nosotros… solo… lo sentimos –Dijo Anchie tratando de explicarse pero, al ver a Albert y a Candy tan juntos, continuó -¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí también? ¿Ah?

-¡Los estábamos buscando! –Se apresuró a decir Albert.

-¿Si? ¿Para qué? Ya han dado los dos anuncios correspondientes a la celebración –Continuó Archie, viendo las miradas de complicidad entre Annie y Candy, aunque también se les notaba un poco incomodas.

-No diremos nada, si ustedes tampoco dicen nada, solo cuídense, ya la familia Andrew tiene suficiente con una boda apresurada como para también dentro de poco tener otra, deberían buscar otro sitio más íntimo ¿Qué habrían hecho si en lugar de nosotros hubiese sido la tía Elroy? ¿Ya saben lo que le sucedió a Elisa? –Dijo Albert después de un rato de meditar la situación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Elisa? –Dijeron Annie y Candy al unísono.

-La tía Elroy la descubrió en un momento intimo con Víctor Smith ¿Pueden creer si les pasa eso a ustedes? –Prosiguió Albert –Al menos en el caso de ustedes, se aman ¿Por qué no empiezan a planificar la boda y dejan estos encuentros clandestinos?

-Tienes toda la razón, tío, no manchare el nombre de mi amada Annie, lo mejor sería hacer lo que dices, por los momentos ella y yo regresaremos a la fiesta, con permiso –Concluyó Archie, yéndose de la mano con Annie luego de que esta última hiciera una leve reverencia a Albert y se despidiese de Candy.

-Las últimas personas de las que yo hubiese imaginado que estarían haciendo esa clase de cosas, son ellos, es decir, son tan reservados que ha sido sorprendente ver otra perspectiva de ellos –Dijo Candy, mirando a los ojos a Albert.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevan haciéndolo –Dijo Albert.

-Sí, me pregunto lo mismo, pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos? ¿En que estábamos?

-Ah, sí, estaba a punto de besarte –Dijo Albert inclinando su cabeza, besándola, así duraron un largo rato hasta que decidieron separarse.

-Te noto pensativo últimamente, Albert.

-Son muchas cosas las que pasan por mi cabeza, no quiero alejarme nuevamente de ti, pero los negocios me tienen sumamente ocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que tendré que viajar nuevamente y esta vez, seria por un mes entero –Al ver la reacción de tristeza de Candy, dijo –Vamos, amor, no pongas esa carita, aún tengo que ver si es imprescindible mi presencia, de lo contrario podría ir George.

-Está bien ¿Crees que si podamos pasar esta noche juntos? Extraño tanto la noche que pasamos juntos.

-Quizás sí, veo que nuestros padres están tomando mucho, lo más probable es que duerman hasta tarde, además, oí que mis padres se quedaran aquí, ya sabes, es muy tarde para ir hasta la mansión Andrew, y, viendo lo cansados que deben estar, no me sorprende.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Con ello, no se darían cuenta de que pasamos la noche juntos, podrías salir temprano de mi habitación, de la que no temo en lo absoluto es de nuestras madres ¡Posiblemente hasta nos ayudarían! Pero… tampoco quisiera que se enterasen, así que lo mejor sería que siga siendo un secreto entre ambos.

-Concuerdo, ve a tu habitación apenas veas que acabe la fiesta, luego iré yo ¿Te parece? Y, si nuestras madres se oponen, y es probable que lo hagan, puedes fingir que te sientes mal por el embarazo.

-¡Que ingenioso! ¿Volvemos a la celebración?

-Claro, pequeña, vamos –Dijo Albert mientras conducía a Candy hacia el salón, tomados de las manos entraron, bailaron un poco y luego se sentaron en la mesa de los Andrew.

-¡Se me antojan las fresas con chocolate! –Dijo Candy susurrándole al oído Albert.

-Voy por ellas –Dijo Albert, yendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos los bocadillos.

-¿Se te antoja? Querida, ¿Estas embarazada? –Preguntó Elroy.

-No ¿Por qué lo cree? Simplemente dije eso porque hay días del mes en el que se me antojan diversas cosas, no por ello quiere decir que esté embarazada, además, Albert y yo nunca hemos tenido tal… intimidad ¿Me entiende?

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, no diré nada ¿Es ese el motivo por el cual se casan? –Dijo Elroy, continuando hablando en susurro.

-¡No! –Dijo Candy Exaltada y, bajando el tono de voz, continuó –Nos íbamos a casar incluso antes de haber estado juntos.

-Entonces, sigo siendo muy perspicaz, se ve que mi sobrino te adora, discúlpame también por los malos entendidos que he causado, empezare a visitarte frecuentemente ¿Me dejarías? Quisiera saber sobre el progreso de tu embarazo, y, ayudarte en lo que pueda, ser más cercana a ti, mejorar nuestra relación seria lo mejor que podamos hacer, de mí, nadie sabrá nada de lo que ahora sé, tranquilízate al respecto ¿Si?

-Está bien, Señora Elroy, dejare el pasado atrás y seguiré adelante, supongo que así podremos empezar mejor.

-¡Me parece estupendo! Podríamos comenzar con que me llames Tía Elroy ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo, querida? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo pálida.

-Está bien, tía Elroy, creo que ya ese es un estado natural en mi embarazo, estar pálida ya es normal, gracias a Dios mi embarazo va estupendo.

-Empezare a ayudar a tu madre y a mí cuñada más en lo que respecta a la boda ¿Por qué no esperaron a estar casados para hacer travesuras? ¡Como tú no ibas a correr con los preparativos apresurados! –Dijo Elroy, en tono de burla.

-Lo sé, hicimos mal pero, acaso ¿No les emociona la idea de tener un bebe nuevamente en la familia? Solo reducimos el tiempo, lo importante es que todo vaya bien.

-¡Por supuesto, querida! Me retiro, ahí viene mi sobrino y debo hablar con Selene y Priscilla, permiso –Dijo Elroy retirándose.

-¡Pequeña! ¿Te estaba mortificando mi tía?

-¡En lo absoluto! Ha sido todo un amor conmigo.

-Creo que no estamos hablando de la misma Elroy que conocemos.

-Suena gracioso, pero, está haciendo las pases conmigo, sabe sobre mi embarazo, está feliz por los dos.

-¡No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso! Estaba preocupado de que siempre hubiese discordia entre ustedes ¿Te gustaron las fresas?

-¡Muchísimo! ¡Quisiera poder comerlas todos los días!

-Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño, por cierto, te veo pálida ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, corazón, no te preocupes, le diré a mi madre que me retiro de la fiesta, acompáñame ¿Si?

-Bueno –Acto seguido se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Selene junto a Priscilla y Elroy.

-¡Oh, mi retoño! –Dijo Priscilla abrazando a Albert.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cuánto has tomado? –Dijo Albert.

-¡Lo suficiente para ver a mi hijo el doble de guapo!

-¡Candy! Mi pequeña ¡Cuanto has crecido! –Dijo Selene.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Jamás te había visto así!

-Solo ¡Estoy mucho más feliz! ¡Estábamos hablando de nombres para él bebe!

-¿Si? Madre, debes hablar bajo, recuerda que nuestra reputación estaría afectada si se enterasen de mi embarazo.

-Y eso ¿Qué importa? ¡Que todos se enteren que soy una abuela orgullosa!

-¡Selene! –Gritó Frederick.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Baja la voz, mujer. Vamos a que te des un baño con agua fría, es inconcebible que mi mujer este dando espectáculos.

-¡Pero, querido! La estamos pasando genial aquí con nuestra pequeña y su futuro esposo.

-¡Vamos, dije! –Acto seguido se llevó a Selene a la habitación de ambos, a medio camino, se quedó dormida.

-Un pájaro menos del cual ocuparnos, pequeña –Murmuro Albert al oído de Candy.

-Padre, creo que es hora de que te lleves a mamá, no está mejor que Selene, ya lo has visto, han tomado mucho las dos –Dijo Albert a su padre.

-Bien, Hijo, deberías escoltar a Candy, la veo mal.

-Bueno, padre, nos vemos mañana, feliz noche.

-Buenas noches también, hijo –Dijo William, retirándose.

-Bueno, creo que yo me quedare un rato más, al menos hasta que se marchen todos los invitados ¿Han visto a Archivald y Annie? No les veo hace horas.

-Creo que están en una de las habitaciones de arriba, hacia las habitaciones de la parte izquierda –Dijo Albert.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Les vi correr hace un rato por esa parte

-¡Esos chicos, me van a oír! –Dijo Elroy, yéndose rápidamente a las habitaciones indicadas anteriormente por Albert.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso a la tía? ¡Meterás a los chicos en problemas!

-Le he dicho una mentira a la tía, tranquila, vi a Annie irse con sus padres y, Archie está en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Entonces ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Para huir nosotros, vamos a tu habitación! Debemos aprovechar que hasta Gretel ha tomado de más.

-Vámonos por el lado de la cocina, hay pasadizos hasta el tercer piso, así no nos verán, los sirvientes no dirán nada ¡Son mis cómplices! Siempre me han dicho que debía casarme contigo.

-Vaya, eso me ha tomado por sorpresa –Dijo Albert, dejándose guiar por Candy, quien le tomo la mano mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina, llegando al pasadizo que conectaba con el tercer piso.

-¿Conoces todos los atajos, no?

-No todos, algunos están sellados, los tenemos solo por algún caso de emergencia, ya sabes, tenemos enemigos.

-¿Es peligroso para ti estar aquí?

-No, pero tampoco descarto la posibilidad.

-Entiendo, ojala el tiempo pasase aún más rápido y poder protegerte mejor de todos los males que hay en este mundo, estando lejos de ti no podría hacer mucho.

-Quédate tranquilo, amor, ven ya casi llegamos –Dijo Candy dirigiéndose aún más rápido, deteniéndose de golpe cuando oyeron voces cerca de su habitación.

-¿Ya está todo listo para la muerte de esa chica? –Dijo una de las tres voces.

-¡Si! Ya todo está listo, solo queda escondernos y esperar a que –La voz se detuvo cuando se vio interrumpida.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen cerca de la habitación de la señorita Candy? –Dijo uno de los guardias, llamando rápidamente la atención de sus compañeros que estaban más atrás haciendo inspecciones de rutina, rápidamente los 3 hombres salieron huyendo, pero, no llegaron muy lejos, uno de ellos, saltó por una de las ventanas, con la mala suerte de hacer caído de cabeza en una piedra y muriendo al instante, el otro, capturado mientras que el ultimo, al verse acorralado, tomo de un pequeño frasco de veneno que tenía en su pantalón, muriendo casi al instante.

-Te llevare junto a tu padre, Candy, necesito averiguar que ha sucedido aquí, es una suerte que ya los invitados se hayan ido casi por completo y, los que aún están, estén lo suficientemente borrachos para no percatarse de esto.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

-¡De ninguna manera, estas embarazada!

-Bueno, hare lo que digas, llévame a la habitación de mis padres, me quedare junto a mi madre, lo más probable es que mi padre vaya contigo –Dijo Candy, saliendo del pasadizo y dirigiéndose junto a Albert hacia la habitación de los padres de ella.

-Tenemos problemas, Frederick –Dijo Albert.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Alguien se ha metido a la habitación de Candy, con la intención de matarla, habían tres sujetos pero fueron interceptados por tus vigilantes 2 murieron y el otro lo tienen ellos.

-¿¡Como!? ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien, mi niña? –Dijo Frederick tocando la cara de Candy, asegurándose de que estuviese bien.

-Sí, padre, no me ha pasado nada pero, tengo miedo de ir a mi habitación.

-Quédate tranquila, mi niña, iré a ver que ha sucedido, Albert, quédate aquí mientras llamo a algunos vigilantes para que escolten esta parte de la mansión, primero la seguridad de mis dos mujeres, ya vengo por ti.

-Está bien, Frederick, aquí esperare –Dijo Albert, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron 5 de los vigilantes de la mansión a custodiar la puerta de la habitación de los padres de Candy, mientras tanto, en el sótano de la mansión, se llevaba a cabo un interrogatorio.

-¿Quién es usted, quien lo contrato y que quería hacerle a mi hija? –Dijo Frederick.


End file.
